Filhos do diabo
by Shadow Maid
Summary: CAPÍTULO 11 NO AR : corrigi alguns furos : Continuação de Possuído. Dez anos após a união de Harry com seu maior inimigo, Tom Riddle, os dois resolvem voltar a Londres e acertar todas as contas.
1. De volta para casa

Enquanto andava, fumando um cigarro, escondido pelo véu da noite e pela grossa capa negra de lã, seus olhos esquadrinhavam a rua. Nenhuma alma viva. Nenhuma luz acesa. Nada. O blecaute fora bem arranjado.

Deu uma longa tragada em seu cigarro e continuou andando. Tinha certeza de que se fosse descoberto ali, de volta ao lugar que pertencia, tudo estaria acabado. E era exatamente aquilo o que ele queria.

Parou em frente uma casa simples. Apesar da escuridão, dava para enxergar o número quatro ao lado da porta. Respirou fundo e jogou o que restava de seu cigarro em cima do telhado da casa.

Claro, jamais um simples cigarro poderia causar o estrago que se anunciava ali. Mas, claro, aquilo não era um simples cigarro.

Em instantes, toda a casa era chamas. O brilho do fogo fez tornar visível o rosto do indivíduo que causara o incêndio. A boca dele desenhou um sorriso maligno e seus olhos verdes brilharam quando foi capaz de escutar os gritos dos ocupantes da casa.

Um homem, corpulento e de cabelos curtos muito negros, com um bigodinho escovado e alinhado, saiu gritando pela porta da frente, com a roupa chamuscada. Não notou a sombra que causara o desastre, pois estava perplexo.

- PETÚNIA!!! DUDA!!! – ele berrou, em desespero pela família, que não teve como escapar. Queria entrar e fazer alguma coisa, mas o pânico congelara suas pernas.

Em alguns segundos, toda a vizinhança tinha se alertado para o incêndio. Aflitos, alguns gritavam, outros abandonavam suas casas. Mas ninguém parecia notar o jovem culpado pela tragédia.

- ALGUÉM!! POR FAVOR, FAÇA ALGUMA COISA!!! ALGUÉM!!! – o desespero do pobre homem quase enterneceu o duro coração de Harry Potter. Quase.

O corpo de bombeiros havia sido acionado, mas tarde demais. Quando chegaram, nada havia no lugar da casa, além de cinzas e escombros.

Inconsolável, Válter Dursley chorava sobre sua própria obesidade. Os vizinhos já não sabiam o que fazer. Também, não havia o que fazer. Todos prestaram condolências. Os bombeiros avaliaram os estragos e, após "Sentirem Muito", foram embora.

Logo, novamente, só havia ele na rua. Ele e o algoz de sua família, ainda não notado. O dia começava a raiar.

Válter, ainda absorto em suas lágrimas, se questionava, de onde poderia ter começado aquele fogo. Como? Onde? Por quê?

- Enfim nos reencontramos, Dursley... – a voz sombria e grave de Harry, agora com vinte anos, ressonou nos ouvidos de Válter como um trovão em meio ao mais absoluto silêncio.

- Quem...? – ele virou-se assustado, e mais se espantou ao ver quem o encarava. – VOCÊ??? – vociferou, compreendendo o que acontecera. Levantou-se e, se esquecendo de quem o garoto, agora homem, era, avançou para cima dele. – VOU ARRANCAR SEUS OLHOS COM MINHAS PRÓPRIAS MÃOS!!!

Ainda sorrindo malevolamente, Harry nem se mexeu. A não ser para erguer a varinha e apontar para o peito de seu tio.

- _Crucio_. – a maldição fluiu da boca dele de maneira tão fácil e tranqüila que quem o conhecesse de antes, não o reconheceria.

O pobre homem se contorcia e gritava de dor, mas nada que pudesse tocar o frio coração de Potter.

- Isto – ele disse, brandamente, como se conversasse com uma criança – é por todos os anos de mentiras, maus tratos, indiferença e tudo o mais que você e sua mulher me fizeram passar.

Valter dava sinais de que iria sucumbir à dor e desmaiar. Harry interrompeu o feitiço antes que isso acontecesse.

- E isto... Bem... Isto é apenas por diversão. – seu sorriso se alargou. Valter, apavorado, tentou se erguer para impedir qualquer coisa que o jovem fizesse. Em vão. – _Avada Kedavra_.

Antes que pudesse soltar uma exclamação de puro terror, o feitiço atingiu o peito do pobre homem, que morreu antes mesmo de todo o seu corpo tocar o chão.

Satisfeito, Harry guardou a varinha dentro das vestes, tirou do bolso um novo cigarro e um isqueiro, acendeu e saiu andando, como se nada de mais tivesse acontecido.

- Como é bom voltar pra casa... – ele diz, de si para si, com um sorriso nos lábios.


	2. Inversão de valores

Levantou-se vagarosamente, com preguiça e sono. Foi ao banheiro e jogou uma água gelada no rosto, tentando inutilmente afastar o torpor de seu corpo. Como detestava sua rotina...

Tomou um café reforçado e procurou pelo "Profeta Diário" na porta de casa. A manchete não era nada animadora.

**_"Mais uma casa destruída pelo fogo"_**

"_Incêndios criminosos e mágicos têm destruído várias casas de trouxas e alguns bruxos. Não se sabe ainda quem está causando tais incêndios que colocam em pânico toda a população londrina."_

"_Procurado pela nossa reportagem, o ministro da Magia, Cornélio Fudge não quis se pronunciar. Já Arthur Weasley, atual chefe do Departamento de Defesa Mágica, disse que 'Enquanto houver sangue correndo em minhas veias, eu vou procurar o responsável por essas atrocidades. E JURO que vou pegá-lo.'"_

_"Apesar da promessa de Weasley, o mundo bruxo continua em alerta. Quem seria o responsável pelos incêndios que já destruíram mais de cem famílias de nossa cidade?"_

Em um breve acesso de fúria, arremessou o jornal na lareira. Depois foi a vez da xícara que continha o café que tomava ter o mesmo destino. Logo quase toda a louça estava ajudando a aquecer a sala de jantar.

Odiava sua vida. Arrependia-se amargamente do dia em que resolvera se tornar auror. Só lhe trazia problemas. Tinha uma vontade imensa de desistir de tudo, principalmente da vida.

Mas não podia. Estava condenado à essa vida. Amarrado àquilo que detestara por uma vida inteira.

Maldita promessa. Jamais fez outra antes ou depois daquela. Mas tinha palavra e não voltaria atrás.

Foi ao escritório e procurou por sua agenda, para poder se lembrar dos compromissos do dia.

**25/12**

**09:30** – _Visitar Weasley_.

Sim. Era natal. E mesmo a neve caindo em abundancia não ajudava contra aqueles incêndios malditos.

Olhou para o relógio de parede. 9:15. Já estava quase atrasado.

Trocou de roupa e se dirigiu até a lareira, que ainda queimava os restos do jornal e da louça arremessada. Pegou um pouco do pó de flu e jogou sobre as chamas que ficaram esverdeadas. Entrou e, após um suspiro resignado, ordenou o destino.

Hospital St. Mungus para Doenças e Acidentes Mágicos.

As chamas o envolveram e ele desapareceu da casa.

* * *

Enquanto caminhava pelos corredores, pensava se seria reconhecido desta vez. "Tratamento de Choque", o medi-bruxo dissera. Só alguém que ela tivesse odiado poderia fazer algum efeito.

E ele, Draco Malfoy, fora o eleito. Ele não podia reclamar, pois seu índice de popularidade, mesmo entre os próprios aurores, era digno de pena.

Quanta tristeza ele via naquela área do hospital. Ao passar por um quarto e ver um pobre homem batendo a cabeça na parede, sem controle algum, suspirou e agradeceu por ter escolhido a carreira de auror à de medi-bruxo.

Lá estava. Quarto 332. Ala isolada do St Mungus. Nem se deu ao trabalho de bater à porta. Quanto mais susto ela levasse, melhor. Entrou.

- Bom dia, senhor Malfoy. – disse a enfermeira que estava com a garota. – Chegou cedo hoje.

- Cheguei no horário, Anne. Como ela está hoje?

- Como sempre. – a moça respondeu, olhando para a garota – Não fala, não reage a nenhuma poção ou feitiço... Parece um caso perdido

- Por isso me chamam sempre... Eu sou a última opção. O caso de urgência.

- Com todo o respeito, mas você não esperava que o tratássemos como uma pessoa boa e honrada depois de ver seu pai como o homem que foi.

- Meu pai na é o assunto aqui. E agora me dê licença, quero falar a sós com a Weasley.

A enfermeira obedeceu de pronto, deixando a jovem e indefesa junto com o principal candidato a Comensal dos tempos de Hogwarts, agora um competente auror.

- Olha só o que temos aqui! – Malfoy falou, em tom de deboche, típico de si. – Uma Weasley internada como louca... Eu sempre soube que você era uma pobretona, ridícula, feia... Mas louca? Essa é novidade.

Ginevra, que antes estava olhando para o vácuo, sem reação a nada, com os olhos vazios, e totalmente imóvel, começou a tremer um pouco.

- Mas também, o que se pode esperar de uma família como a sua, não é mesmo? A mãe morta pelo meu mestre... – quando ele disse aquilo, sua própria voz tremeu. Detestava a simples idéia de algum dia ter servido a Voldemort. – o irmão deserdado e expulso, dois outros como vendedores de logros para crianças estúpidas... É uma família digna de pena.

Novamente houve uma reação. Desta vez, Ginevra cerrou o pulso. O jovem loiro regozijou. Era a décima vez que ele ia visitar a menina e era a primeira que ela demonstrava alguma reação à suas provocações.

- E, é claro, a jovem e indefesa Weasley, a única fêmea da prole, acabou louca. Num hospício, isolada do mundo por vontade própria. Acho, que de todos, em sua família, você, minha cara Ginevra, é a mais patética. – ele disse as últimas palavras pausadamente, com ênfase na última. O resultado foi impressionante.

A garota, antes pálida, estava vermelha, quase se confundindo com seus cabelos. Sua respiração, antes inaudível, estava pesada e descontrolada. Draco resolveu jogar a última carta.

- Agora, sinceramente... Você, ficar assim por causa do idiota do Potter que fugiu e conseguiu ser morto por trouxas em uma cidadezinha do Brasil? É isso que me faz desprezar você ainda mais.

Bingo. Atingira o ponto desejado. O ponto fraco. A garota, fraca pela alimentação inadequada e pelo longo tempo sem sair da cama, avançou para cima do loiro, esmurrando seu peito e gritando descontrolada.

- DESGRAÇADO! MALDITO! COMO OUSA FALAR DELE! COMO OUSA??? ELE SALVOU NOSSO MUNDO!!! ELE FOI UM HERÓI!!! ELE FOI O ÚNICO QUE EU AMEI DE VERDADE!!!

- E você está de volta... – sorriu o loiro, pela primeira vez sem deboche. A garota percebeu o que ele tinha feito e chorou. Chorou a perda da mãe, a perda do amado. Draco chamou a enfermeira. Seu trabalho ali tinha terminado.


	3. Uma misteriosa ajuda

Era uma segunda-feira de manhã e ele andava pelo corredor do Ministério entediado. Mesmo sabendo que era uma emergência, que era algo ligado aos incêndios criminosos, ele não gostava de ir até lá e ter que dar de cara com o seu patrão. Que era ninguém mais, ninguém menos que _Arthur Weasley_.

Quanta vergonha. Seu pai passara a vida tendo um cargo alto e ele estava ali, se rebaixando ao cargo de subordinado de um Weasley.

Afastou os cabelos do rosto, suspirou resignado e adentrou o escritório de seu chefe.

- Mandou me chamar, Weasley? – Draco não conteve o desdém em sua voz, típico de si.

- Mandei sim, Draco. – como sempre, Arthur não se deixava atingir pelo deboche do rapaz. – Por favor, sente-se. – e apontou uma das duas cadeiras à frente de sua mesa, agora bem maior que a que tinha anteriormente.

Draco olhou, desanimado, e só então percebeu que havia mais alguém ali. Um homem, provavelmente da mesma idade dele, cabelos muito negros e amarrados em um rabo de cavalo. Os olhos eram castanho-claros e a barba estava por fazer. E havia ainda uma cicatriz embaixo do olho esquerdo, o que lhe dava ares de marginal.

- Draco, este é Daemon McNeelan. – O loiro e o moreno se cumprimentaram enquanto Draco se assentava ao lado dele. – Ele veio da Irlanda para nos ajudar no caso dos incêndios.

- Ah, essa era a urgência! – Draco retorquiu indignado – Você me tira de meu sossego para me dizer que eu sou tão incompetente a ponto de você achar necessária ajuda externa!

- Controle seus ímpetos, garoto! – Arthur o repreendeu. – Não digo que você é incompetente, nem jamais o diria por mais que o odeie! Você trouxe minha filha de volta à vida e isso nada pode pagar!

- Aprenda a separar as coisas, Weasley! Fiz um favor a sua filha! Aqui sou apenas seu empregado!

- De qualquer forma – Arthur achou que seria mais produtivo apenas ignorar Draco. – Ele não está aqui porque você é incompetente. Ele está aqui porque diz saber de algo que pode nos ajudar.

Draco olhou para o homem ao lado dele com descrença. Arqueou as sobrancelhas em puro descaso e soltou um muxoxo.

- Não me subestime, meu amigo. – a voz do homem soou fria e extremamente familiar a Draco, mesmo que ele não conseguisse se lembrar de onde conhecia aquela voz. – Posso parecer um simples marginal, mas sei mais do que pode imaginar.

Draco quase não conseguiu disfarçar o desconforto que sentia perante o insistente olhar que Daemon depositava sobre ele. Balançou a cabeça e voltou ao assunto principal.

- Tudo bem, mas o que é que você sabe além do que nós próprios já sabemos?

- Posso prever onde será o próximo incêndio.

- E você me permite perguntar como?

- Antes que você fique pensando que eu sou um adivinho charlatão, eu te digo que por meio de uma base de cálculos e deduções, eu chego na próxima casa vítima do fogo.

- Nossa... Como ele é brilhante! Nós já fizemos isso. Não há elemento de ligação entre nenhuma das casas.

- Ah não? – Daemon levantou uma sobrancelha. Depois atirou uma pasta sobre o colo de Draco, que olhou intrigado. – Há um elemento de ligação quase imperceptível entre elas sim, senhor Malfoy.

Novamente Draco sentiu algo malditamente familiar na entonação dele.

- E qual seria?

Daemon sorriu de maneira perversa e Draco viu, por uma fração de segundos, seus olhos reluzirem em um tom diferente.

- Dê uma olhada neste mapa, senhor Malfoy. – ele estirou um mapa sobre a bagunçada mesa de Weasley. Depois, tocando-o com a ponta da varinha, as casas já atacadas se uniram, formando um símbolo muito conhecido. O pentagrama invertido. – Aí está o seu elemento de ligação, tão óbvio quanto podemos respirar. E aqui – apontou uma casa no mapa – será o próximo ataque.

Lá estava. Era uma rua perto do centro de Londres, que fazia o pentagrama se fechar perfeitamente.

- Tudo bem, eu admito que deixamos isso passar. – Draco falou, suspirando. – Mas se você já sabe disso há tanto tempo, por que não nos informou antes?

- Como pode precisar a quanto tempo sei disso?

- Porque isso exige cálculos, deduções e investigações que tomam um tempo precioso. Se você me traz isso pronto, com perfeição de cálculos e com uma vítima em potencial, eu só posso deduzir que ou você demorou bastante tempo analisando a situação, ou você é cúmplice dos incêndios.

O raciocínio de Draco espantou Arthur. Mesmo tendo experiência, estava tão empolgado por finalmente ter conseguido uma pista convincente, que não levou aquela probabilidade em consideração. Contrariando as expectativas do loiro, Daemon apenas sorriu levemente.

- Bem que você gostaria que eu fosse um cúmplice disfarçado para que você, finalmente, pudesse botar sua cabecinha no travesseiro e dormir em paz consigo mesmo, sabendo que sua missão estava cumprida. Não, garoto. Não lhe darei esse prazer.

Respirando bem fundo e se controlando para não partir a cara do rapaz à sua frente e, conseqüentemente, perder o emprego, Draco muda de assunto.

- Isso – ele aponta para o mapa. – é de extrema valia para nós, senhor McNeelan. E você deve saber disso. Qual seu preço?

- Meu preço? – o interpelado soltou uma risada quase inaudível e novamente Arthur se surpreendeu com seu subordinado. – Deus, você não deixa escapar detalhe algum. Muito me admira que não tenha percebido a estratégia dos incendiários.

- Seu preço, senhor McNeelan. – ele insiste, afastando o foco de si.

- Tudo bem. Trezentos galeões.

- O quê?!

- Ou a autorização do Ministério para participar das investigações e das caçadas.

Ponderando, Draco sabia que ele poderia muito bem estar se aproveitando da situação. O mapa _valia_ trezentos galeões, ou até mais. Mas, para alguém que se apresentou como leigo, ele estava sabendo demais. E exigindo demais.

- O que o senhor disse que faz mesmo? – ele perguntou, querendo descobrir algo mais sobre aquele misterioso visitante.

- Eu não disse. Mas sou comerciante na minha querida Irlanda.

- Para um comerciante, você está sabendo demais sobre um assunto que deveria ser sigiloso.

- Existem vários tipos de comércio, senhor Malfoy. E então? O que me diz?

Resignado, Draco resolveu tirar a responsabilidade de si.

- Veja esses detalhes com o meu chefe. – e apontou para Arthur, que, há algum tempo, nada fazia, além de observar a tensa conversa entre os dois.

Ah... Sim, claro. – o pai de Ginevra finalmente deu sinal de vida, remexendo em alguns papeis que estavam sobre a mesa. Draco aproveitou a oportunidade e, sem pedir licença ou prestar satisfações, saiu da sala.

* * *

Estava escuro, o suficiente para que ninguém na casa os percebesse. Mesmo porque, era tarde, todos estavam dormindo.

Já tinham feito o barulho que podiam e agora a tática precisava mudar. Ou enfrentariam o risco de serem pegos.

Se separaram e um deles se esgueirou para dentro de um quarto. Apesar da pouca luz, dava para perceber que era um quarto de criança. Brinquedos espalhados pelo chão, pôsteres com ídolos de Quadribol voando por eles e outras coisas mais. O dono do quarto, sem suspeitar da visita inesperada a observá-lo, dormia profundamente.

Sorrindo malignamente, a sombra levantou a varinha para o garoto.

- _Quietus_. – uma névoa avermelhada envolveu a garganta do menino, que ainda permanecia dormindo, sem perceber nada. O sorriso da sombra se alargou quando proferiu o outro feitiço. – _Crucio_.

Sem aviso, assustado, o garoto foi tomado pela maldição e se contorcia em sua cama, sem poder gritar. Não havia sinais de que o homem fosse parar tão cedo.

A tortura prolongou-se por tanto tempo que o garoto chegou a pensar que dias tivessem transcorrido até que uma outra sombra invadisse seu quarto e sussurrasse algo que, em seu sofrimento, não pôde ouvir. Abençoou quem quer que tenha entrado, pois, imediatamente, a primeira sombra cessou o feitiço. Arfando e rezando para que não precisasse passar por aquilo novamente, o garoto ainda viu os dois desaparatarem antes de perder os sentidos.

* * *

A polícia bruxa estava lá em peso. O alarme havia sido soado minutos antes, alguém tinha invadido a casa. E deixado um belo estrago para trás.

Um dos habitantes, um garoto de apenas dez anos, tinha sido torturado até a beira da insanidade pela maldição _cruciatus_. Seus pais tinham sido, provavelmente, torturados e logo depois mortos pela _avada kedavra_. E a irmã mais nova, de apenas dois anos, seqüestrada.

Draco, muito nervoso, chegava a respirar com dificuldade diante de tamanha impotência. Não pôde fazer nada. Mesmo avisado, mesmo colocando a casa sob vigilância, quem quer que fosse o tinha passado para trás novamente.

Daemon, ao seu lado, parecia tão afetado por aquela cena quanto ficaria um cego diante de uma profusão de cores.

- Como consegue? – Draco finalmente perguntou.

- O quê? – Daemon o olhou, intrigado com a pergunta.

- Ficar impassível diante de tanta crueldade! Tem uma criança ali dentro que está órfã, à beira da loucura e cuja irmã pode nunca mais ser vista com vida!

- Eu já vi coisa bem pior, senhor Malfoy. Isto... Não é nada. Confie em mim. – ele retorquiu, impassível. Draco poderia jurar que vira um sorrisinho brotar no canto de seus lábios, mas, sendo verdade ou impressão, como veio, foi.

O loiro sentiu-se tentado a perguntar algo mais, mas se conteve. Resolveu entrar na casa e procurar por algo que ao menos indicasse quem esteve lá dentro. Qualquer tipo de pista era bem vindo.

Vasculhando pelos quartos, deixou o do casal por último. Evitou olhar para a cama onde o casal ainda jazia, enquanto fotógrafos do _Profeta Diário_, sem nenhum escrúpulo ou pudor, tiravam fotos dos cadáveres, com os olhos arregalados em puro terror.

Olhando ao redor, instintivamente, seus olhos pousaram em um espelho. Ele conhecia aquele tipo de espelho, em sua casa costumava ter um.

Um espelho de inimigos aperfeiçoado. A imagem do agressor ficaria gravada no espelho por até vinte e quatro horas. Com a autoridade de auror, confiscou o espelho para investigação.

Mesmo assim, saiu de lá contrariado e com a sensação de que algo mais poderia ter sido feito para salvar aquela família.

* * *

- Está se tornando um incorrigível sentimental, Tom. – Harry debochou, olhando para o bebê que dormia tranqüilamente nos braços de seu amigo.

Tom apenas sorriu, contemplando a figura indefesa.

- Não pretende fazer isso em todas as casas que atacarmos a partir de agora, pretende?

- Isso o quê? – ele redargüiu, sem desviar o olhar para Harry.

- Seqüestrar criancinhas que ainda não têm idade para se lembrar dos pais.

- Eu vou devolvê-la, Harry.

- A quem, se me permite perguntar? Pai e mãe, eu matei. O irmão você torturou até, creio eu, a loucura. Quem resta para devolver?

- Um velho amigo nosso, Harry.

O olhar de Harry tomou um aspecto doentio.

- Alvo? Alvo Dumbledore? Quer nos entregar direto na bandeja do inimigo, Tom?

- Veja a beleza da coisa, meu caro Harry... Estamos protegidos pelo feitiço _fidellius_ nesta casa. Fomos inteligentes o suficiente para matar o fiel do segredo. Nada... Nem ninguém pode nos tocar aqui.

- Pretende entregá-la viva?

- Sim... E não ao mesmo tempo. Quero que Dumbledore saiba com que tipo de inimigo está lidando...

- Algo me diz que ele já sabe.

- Não o superestime, Harry... Ele é apenas um velho caduco agora. Em nada lembra o Dumbledore que nós dois conhecemos.

- Não tem como você saber disso. E ele sempre soube de coisas que eram quase impossíveis de saber. Ele sempre soube que você abrira a Câmara Secreta da primeira vez. Ele sabia de coisas que ainda nem tinham acontecido. Não duvido nada que já saiba que eu não morri porra nenhuma e que eu e você estamos por trás destes atentados.

- Odeio quando você tem razão.

- Então você me odeia por um espaço bem grande de tempo... – Harry sorriu, enquanto retirava um cigarro do bolso e o acendia.

- Desde quando você se tornou tão arrogante, Potter?

- Desde que, há dez anos atrás, você achou interessante me transformar em você. – ele respondeu, enquanto soltava a fumaça no rosto dele. Estirou-se em um sofá empoeirado e ficou olhando para o teto. – Enquanto você brinca de irritar o diretor, eu vou continuar com minha vingancinha pessoal.

- Que quer dizer? O que está aprontando, Harry?

- Vai dizer que ainda não sabe quem está no comando das investigações do nosso caso?

- Sinceramente, eu não presto atenção a esses detalhes. Combinamos que isto seria tarefa sua.

- Ah, mas você ficará surpreso em saber que o filho único de seu antigo braço direito é agora renomado auror.

Tom olhou para Harry com um olhar quase cômico. Quanta ironia.

- Isso mesmo, meu caro amigo. Draco Malfoy é quem nos investiga.

- Mas isso é o destino querendo nos pregar uma peça! – Tom comentou, deixando escapar uma gargalhada.


	4. Minha obrigação

_Na primeira noite _

_Eles se aproximam_

_E colhem uma flor_

_De nosso jardim _

_E não dizemos nada._

_Na segunda noite,_

_Já não se escondem:_

_Pisam as flores,_

_Matam nosso cão,_

_E não dizemos nada._

_Até que um dia_

_O mais frágil deles_

_Entra sozinho em nossa casa,_

_Rouba-nos a lua e,_

_Conhecendo o nosso medo,_

_Arranca-nos a voz da garganta._

_E porque não dissemos nada,_

_Já não podemos dizer nada._

**Maiakowsky**

* * *

Tremia de medo sempre que ia entrar naquela sala. Mesmo que jamais demonstrasse a ninguém, seu trabalho era algo quase insuportável. Mas ela era a única que, quando fizeram a descrição do emprego, não desistiu em prol da própria vida. Ela sabia que era por um bem maior. Mas por aquele bem maior, sua vida era arriscada todo santo dia.

Muitos de seus colegas lhe perguntavam porque ela continuava. Ela poderia ter uma vida tranqüila se quisesse. Sem riscos, cômoda, e com um salário digno de sua participação na erradicação d'_Aquele-que-não-deve-ser-nomeado_.

Não fosse por ela, era lógico que o _menino-que-sobreviveu_ não teria chance alguma de derrotar Lorde Voldemort. Ela ensinara quase tudo que ele sabia. Ela, mesmo contrariada, o ajudara a encontrar e a matar o pior bruxo de todos os tempos.

Agora ela era praticamente obrigada a ir, todos os dias, até aquela sala. Claro, ninguém a obrigava, só o seu senso de "Fazer a coisa certa".

Respirou bem fundo e girou a maçaneta. Ao entrar, viu o único conforto que tinha em seu emprego sorrir-lhe, de um modo que só fazia para ela. Mas logo depois o sorriso dele desvaneceu.

- Bom dia, Severus... – sua voz saiu um pouco arrastada. Apesar de adorar a presença dele, de ser aquele o único momento de conforto que tinha em sua existência, não conseguia afastar de si o motivo de estar naquele lugar insalubre.

- Bom dia, Hermione. Chegou cedo hoje.

- Senti sua falta.

- E eu a sua. – ele retrucou, enlaçando-a em um terno abraço, roubando-lhe um leve beijo dos lábios. – E ainda estou tentando entender por que se apaixonou por um rabugento como eu.

De fato, Hermione mal se lembrava do dia em que descobriu seus sentimentos por seu ex-professor de Poções.

_Mas se lembrava._

Ouvira alguém – Simas Finnigan, acreditava – apostar com alguém que, em pouco tempo, ela estaria namorando Ronald Weasley. A primeira coisa que veio à sua mente foi revolta. Como é que estavam fazendo aquilo, apostando sobre o SEU futuro amoroso! Aquilo dizia respeito a ela e a mais ninguém!

_Depois veio a dúvida. Por que achavam aquilo sobre ela e seu melhor amigo? O único amigo real que tivera após a fuga e a morte de Harry. Ela própria não podia conceber aquela cena, era como incesto! Eram como irmãos, se consolaram após a trágica notícia do assassinato do amigo!_

_Então, pela primeira vez parou para pensar. Quem a mexia? Quem tocava seu coração? Quem a fazia se sentir completa?_

_E nenhum outro nome lhe vinha à mente, a não ser o do professor de poções._

_Mas era outra cena completamente inconcebível! Além da diferença de idade, ele era intragável! Bom... Não era. Mas a considerava uma "intragável sabe-tudo" de acordo com palavras dele próprio!_

_Aquela união seria impossível... Ou, melhor colocando, seria aquela união impossível?_

_Com o passar do tempo, aquele sentimento passou a sufoca-la, tendo acessos de raiva quando alguém sugeria um relacionamento com Weasley. Mesmo colocando o sentimento de lado, eram incompatíveis! Ele era boa pessoa, mas seu intelecto era inferior._

_Detestava pensar daquela maneira de seu melhor amigo, mas era a mais pura verdade. A ignorância e a imaturidade de Rony a irritavam. Jamais conseguiriam manter um relacionamento estável._

_Ao contrário, Severus Snape parecia-lhe simplesmente a perfeição! Apesar de sua aspereza, ela tinha a sensação de que, por detrás daquele olhar frio, poderia haver um coração esperando para ser amado. E, desde quando entrara para a Ordem da Fênix, percebia o incrível e inteligente homem que ele era._

_Chegava a ser torturante, mas ela ainda guardava segredo. Apenas ela sabia de seus sentimentos. Mas um dia aquilo transbordaria com a força de um maremoto._

_E o dia chegara, sem aviso nem preparação. Ficara de detenção por ajudar Neville Longbottom a consertar uma poção feita de maneira errada. Este, apesar de chateado pelo "destino" da amiga, não pôde deixar de agradecer, pois ela levara toda a culpa, ficando ele, livre da fúria de Snape._

_Lá estavam os dois, sozinhos. Hermione mal se controlava, tremendo. Ele a olhou, debochado._

_- Com medo de uma detenção, senhorita Granger?_

_Negou com a cabeça, ainda apavorada com as próprias reações na presença dele. Desta vez o olhar dele denotava curiosidade, beirando o fascínio._

_- O senhor... O senhor ainda não me disse qual será minha detenção!_

_- E a senhorita não precisa me lembrar de minhas obrigações, eu as conheço perfeitamente. – ele respondeu seca e asperamente. Hermione baixou os olhos._

_- Desculpe... – a tristeza que saíra daqueles lábios tão pequenos e bem desenhados cortaram o endurecido coração de Snape de maneira que ele não previa. Desconcertado, ele logo se recuperou e procurava por algo em suas anotações._

_O silêncio instalado entre eles era angustiante. Angustiante demais para a pobre menina que, a cada segundo, se controlava mais para não berrar, a plenos pulmões, seus sentimentos fechados em uma caixa. Mas nem todo o autocontrole do mundo a seguraria. Não mais._

_- POR QUÊ??? – ela berrou, se erguendo, atraindo o olhar estupefato de Severus._

_- Enlouqueceu, menina?? Sente-se agora mesmo!!_

_- NÃO! NÃO POSSO ME SENTAR!! NÃO ENQUANTO NÃO TIRAR ISSO DE DENTRO DE MIM!! EU AMO VOCÊ, PROFESSOR!! SEI QUE É DIFÍCIL DE ACREDITAR, MAS EU AMO VOCÊ!!! JÁ NÃO CONSIGO CONTROLAR, É IMPOSSÍVEL!!!_

_Os olhos de Snape pareciam querer saltar das órbitas. Estava perplexo._

_- HÁ MUITO TEMPO QUE EU QUERO GRITAR ISSO, PARA TODOS OS CANTOS!!! – ela continuou, sem dar muita atenção para a reação dele. – NÃO SUPORTO MAIS INVENTAREM NAMORICOS MEUS COM O RONY, NÃO AGÜENTO MAIS ESPECULAÇÕES E APOSTAS QUANTO À MINHA VIDA AMOROSA!!! EU!! AMO!! VOCÊ!!!_

_Ela ofegava agora, aliviada de ter arrancado de dentro de si toda a angústia de guardar aquele segredo tão conflitante._

_Mas ele a olhava como se ela não fosse real. Como se ela fosse algo tão magnífico, tão incrível, que precisaria de uma prova para ter certeza de que era ela ali, de pé, acabando de fazer uma declaração de amor._

_- Eu... Só precisava desabafar... – ela voltou a se sentar, o rosto muito vermelho – Me perdoe, esqueça o que eu disse._

_Foi como se ele despertasse de um sonho. Se erguendo de sua cadeira, ele se aproximou lentamente da menina._

_- Você... Não está mentindo, está? – ele perguntou, tendo um pouco de receio da resposta._

_- Pra que eu mentiria? – ela redargüiu, os olhos baixos, evitando o olhar de Severus. – Eu amo tanto você..._

_Ele continuava a olha-la com profundo estupor. Era praticamente impossível que ela, uma garota jovem, bela, inteligente e praticamente perfeita em tudo... Não. PERFEITA em tudo, o amasse._

_Mas ela o amava, havia gritado aquilo com força, convicção e uma ponta de desespero. E aquilo era errado! Ele era seu professor! Era antiético, era imoral!_

_- Senhorita Granger... – ele falou, com o máximo de brandura que sua voz poderia suportar. – Volte para a Torre da Grifinória._

_- Mas professor..._

_- Quanto a este assunto, nos falamos após sua formatura. Não se preocupe, ninguém ficará sabendo. Só você e eu._

_- Mas o senhor... Ao menos tem uma resposta quanto ao que eu sinto?_

_- Tenho sim, senhorita Granger. Creio eu que a resposta vai te agradar, mas não podemos mais tocar neste assunto enquanto for minha aluna. Por favor, retorne à Torre da Grifinória e esqueça, por ora, o que se passou aqui._

_Ela sorriu, o coração leve e alegre. Ela sabia o que ele tinha dito. E ele estava certo, não podiam fazer nada enquanto fossem professor e aluna. Em silêncio, mas radiante de alegria, recolheu seu material e saiu das masmorras, tentando se conter, mas percebendo a dificuldade que teria em fazê-lo._

Foi bruscamente acordada de suas deliciosas lembranças pela dura realidade. Severus a havia soltado e segurava agora o jornal do dia, lhe entregando para que lesse.

_**"Famosa ex-comensal é assassinada em casa"**_

_A ex-comensal, Pansy Parkinson, que há uma semana havia sido absolvida de seus crimes pelo Supremo Tribunal Bruxo, foi encontrada morta, junto ao marido Sebastian Dorel. Também seu filho mais velho, Christian, foi torturado pela maldição Cruciatus e se encontra em estado grave no Hospital St. Mungus para Doenças e Acidentes Mágicos._

_As circunstâncias do ataque ainda são desconhecidas, mas os peritos suspeitam de que os incendiários estejam envolvidos._

_O auror encarregado do caso, Draco Malfoy, não quis prestar nenhum depoimento a nossa reportagem._

_A filha mais nova do casal, de apenas dois anos, está desaparecida._

Hermione leu aquilo com revolta, mas sem derramar uma única lágrima. No fundo sentia que Pansy merecera aquilo, mas evitou manter aquele tipo de pensamento.

- É por isso que eu nunca desisto de vir até aqui, Severus. Estamos tão perto de descobrir o contra-feitiço! Um feitiço que possa anular o Avada Kedavra seria tudo o que precisamos para acabar com essa matança!

- Eu sei, querida. Mas não é isso o que me deixa mais preocupado.

- O que é então? – ela olhou para ele, interrogativa.

- Recebi uma carta de Remus.

- E daí?

Suspirando, ele a olhou, entristecido.

- O conteúdo da carta me deixou profundamente abalado, Hermione, porque ele diz saber quem é que está matando essas pessoas.

- Mas isso deveria ser uma coisa boa, Severus! – ela, por um segundo, sentiu-se animada, mas a expressão dele ainda a preocupava. – Severus, quem ele disse que é o culpado?

- Você não vai acreditar se não ler esta outra carta. – ele ergueu para ela um maço de folhas com garranchos que ela conhecia bem.

- Não, Severus! Não pode ser, ele morreu!!

- Leia a carta que você vai compreender, Hermione.

* * *

Pela primeira vez ele caminhava sozinho desde o dia em que matara seus tios e seu primo. Como sempre, caminhava à noite para que não fosse reconhecido. Mesmo no centro da Londres Trouxa alguns bruxos ainda poderiam estar, então ele nunca se arriscava.

Passeando sem destino e sem a intenção de matar ninguém, sua atenção se voltou para uma igreja. Uma bela igreja, construída no estilo gótico, com torres enormes e pontiagudas.

As portas estavam abertas, mesmo sendo muito tarde.

Sentiu uma enorme curiosidade, pois só entrara em uma igreja uma única vez em sua vida, no Brasil.

Deu uma longa tragada no cigarro e entrou, enquanto soprava a fumaça.

Podia ouvir um canto muito baixinho, ele deduziu que saia das caixas de som que causavam contraste com o resto da decoração da igreja.

Andando calmamente e sem pressa, observava as imagens dos santos. Os olhares que causavam temor e devoção aos fiéis, mas que a ele só causavam uma maior curiosidade.

Resolveu se sentar enquanto terminava seu cigarro. Fixou seus olhos no altar. Fechou os olhos e começou a se lembrar dos fatos de três anos atrás. Helena, André, Tom, Caleb... Tudo tão fresco, tão palpável que era como se estivesse acontecendo naquele minuto.

- Pensando na vida, Harry? – uma voz conhecida ecoou em seus ouvidos, fazendo-o abrir os olhos calmamente. Ao seu lado, um padre, de batina preta e colarinho branco. Tinha olhos castanhos e cabelos idem. Não era de aparência feia e parecia ser jovem. Seu semblante era tranqüilo, quase pacífico e apaziguador.

- Não. Só me lembrando de algumas coisas. Já faz algum tempo, não é mesmo?

- Dez anos, Harry. Você mudou bastante.

- O mérito é todo seu, Caleb. – ele respondeu, coçando a barba mal crescida, que ele não pretendia aparar tão cedo.

- O que o traz à minha igreja?

- Curiosidade.

- Sabia que me encontraria aqui?

- Talvez soubesse, não tenho certeza...

- E como vão as coisas com você e Tom?

Harry soltou uma breve risada.

- Não haja como se não soubesse, Caleb. Não existe nada que você não saiba. Pelo menos quando diz respeito a mim e a Tom. – ele parou, novamente olhando o altar. – Apesar de tudo, é bonito, não acha?

- O altar? Sim, é muito bonito. Vocês estão prestes a serem descobertos.

- Eu sei. Cedo ou tarde Remus contaria a verdade para alguém. Mas ele não sabe sobre Tom, o que nos dá alguma vantagem.

- Você sabe que Dumbledore sabe. Ele pode ser o pior empecilho.

- Dumbledore é problema de Tom. Eu não tenho nada contra ele. Não vou me meter na vingança dele e ele não vai se meter na minha.

- Certo... Mas ele será um problema para os dois, Harry.

Harry sorriu, olhando para o padre ao lado dele.

- Sabe de alguma coisa que eu não sei, meu caro amigo? – a ironia cortava a voz do jovem moreno de olhos verdes.

- Sempre, meu jovem, sempre. Preciso ir. Vai ficar ainda muito tempo?

- Não sei... Se quiser, pode fechar as portas, eu posso ir embora aparatando.

- Foi um prazer revê-lo, Harry. – Caleb apertou a mão de Harry enquanto se levantava.

- O prazer foi todo meu, Caleb.

Harry não viu quando as portas se fecharam, nem viu por onde Caleb saiu. Só muito tempo depois foi embora.


	5. Mais contas a acertar

Ela não sabia porque. Mas estava apavorada. Sentia que alguma coisa estava errada e que, em minutos, tudo poderia explodir. Andava apressada pelas ruas, usando roupas trouxas, tentando se passar por invisível.

Mas era inútil, pois _ele_ a enxergava. E ela não enxergava ele. Ela nem sabia que ele estava por perto, mas sabia que algo estava terrivelmente errado.

Parou. Aquela esquina era o único caminho para sua casa, mas o beco estava sem luz. E deserto. Sentiu um calafrio correr sua espinha, mas ficar ali era tão perigoso quanto atravessar o beco.

Decidiu ir, apressando ainda mais o passo. Então, quando estava quase na metade do beco, ouviu passos. Pensou em aparatar, mas não tinha concentração nenhuma. O pânico começava a aflorar, em sua respiração, no descompassar de seu coração.

"_Maldição"_, pensou, enquanto percebia os passos se aproximando perigosamente. _"Estou perdida... São ladrões, tenho certeza! Ou mesmo pior!"_

Virou-se para trás bruscamente, num assomo de coragem e numa tentativa de assustar quem quer que a estivesse seguindo.

Nada. Ninguém. Nem mesmo um gato, ou uma mosca, qualquer coisa.

- Mas... Eu ouvi, tenho certeza! Tinha alguém atrás de mim!

Atônita, após processar aquilo por alguns segundos, virou-se para frente e não se deu ao trabalho de suprimir um grito.

- Cho Chang... – a mórbida figura à sua frente se pronunciou, a voz um pouco mais rouca e envelhecida, mas nada que não a fizesse reconhecer. Mesmo assim, preferiu não acreditar.

- Não... Não! Impossível!! Você está morto!!

- Você já deu mais confiança ao _"Profeta Diário"_, Chang... A este ridículo jornal que você amassa entre os dedos.

- É IMPOSSÍVEL!!! VOCÊ ESTÁ MORTO!!! MORTO!!! CHORAMOS SUA MORTE POR DIAS!!!

Irritado, num impulso ele agarra o pescoço dela e aperta.

- Se estou morto, sou um fantasma. Diga-me, Chang... Fantasmas têm consistência? São corpóreos como eu?

- Não pode... Não pode ser... – ela falou, com certa dificuldade, pois os dedos dele começavam a apertar com mais força seu pescoço.

- Então choraram minha morte? Diga-me outra coisa, Chang... – a ênfase debochada que ele deu no nome dela a fez tremer. – Você chora toda vez que meu nome é mencionado? Claro, porque, quando, naqueles breves dias do quinto ano, estivemos juntos, tecnicamente falando, nosso primeiro e único beijo foi trocado enquanto derramava lágrimas por um defunto. Um defunto frio, que você não deixava descansar em paz, pobre Cedric! À menor menção, à menor lembrança, a um fedor que a fizesse se lembrar dele... Você poderia ter abastecido novos oceanos.

- Solte-me... _COF..._ Solte-me!

- Agora, vejamos o que Rita Skeeter tem a dizer sobre mim. Ouvi dizer que aquela arara foi quem escreveu a matéria. – ele tomou o jornal das mãos de Cho, que derramava algumas poucas lágrimas de pânico.

Harry sorriu.

- Ela não mudou nada, não é mesmo?

**_"Incendiário misterioso é o 'Menino-que-sobreviveu'"_**

_Em relato exclusivo a nossa redação, o professor/lobisomem Remus J. Lupin, disse que Harry James Potter, o mesmo que matou e livrou o mundo bruxo da ameaça "d'Aquele que não devia ser nomeado"..._

Harry não agüentou. Riu-se gostosamente. Rita tinha escrito como se soubesse que Tom poderia ler e gostar de saber que, mesmo depois de "morto", seu nome ainda não era pronunciado.

- Convenhamos, ela me mata de rir... Não sei por que me irritava quando ela escrevia aquelas matérias absurdas sobre a minha nobre pessoa. Continuemos nossa leitura, isto parece que vai ficar interessante.

... é o responsável pelos incêndios que vinham ocorrendo em Londres e, também, pelo assassinato da ex-comensal Pansy Parkinson.

_De acordo com o relato de Lupin, Harry, durante todo o tempo, esteve vivo e refugiado no Brasil, onde teria salvado, novamente, a comunidade bruxa de ser dizimada. Mas, ao que parece, os métodos que ele utilizou foram menos nobres que os utilizara da primeira vez, se aliando ao espírito d'Aquele que não devia ser nomeado para conseguir o poder que precisava para destruir uma espécie rara e perigosa de demônio, conhecida como "Devorador de Almas"._

_A prova para o relato do professor é uma carta, mandada pelo próprio Harry ao professor, contando o que ocorrera._

_A reportagem completa e a íntegra da carta, vide página 15._

O sorriso de Harry era cada vez maior. Olhou para Cho, largando o jornal no chão. Já sabiam de sua identidade, já sabiam quase tudo. Mas não sabiam nem onde, nem como encontrá-lo.

E ali ele estava, apertando o pescoço de uma bruxa, no meio da cidade, sem nenhum auror nas proximidades. Ele era mais simples do que especulavam, por isso ninguém o pegaria.

- É, ela está um pouco mais contida. Acho que o tratamento que Hermione deu a ela, na época do falecimento de seu querido Cedric, a ensinou uma lição. Mas não pense que fui tolo o bastante naquela carta que, com certeza você já leu, escrevi a Lupin.

- Que quer dizer??

- Acha mesmo que Tom, Voldemort para os mais íntimos, se deixaria morrer de forma tão tola e vil? Não, minha cara Chang... Ele está muito bem vivo e tem sede de vingança contra todos aqueles que um dia estiveram em seu caminho!

Em novo assomo de coragem, a jovem chinesa cuspiu no rosto de seu possível algoz.

- Pois ele deveria ter matado você!

Sem se abalar, Harry tirou um lenço do bolso e limpou o rosto.

- Não reparou então, minha bela gueixa? Oh, me perdoe. Gueixas são do Japão. Mas, como eu dizia, ele me matou. Não me matou fisicamente, mas toda a humanidade que existia dentro de mim, toda aquela ingenuidade que você conheceu e da qual se aproveitou... Aquilo tudo não existe mais.

Os olhos dele se estreitaram enquanto, furtivamente, alcançava sua varinha dentro das vestes.

- Eu matei Pansy após tortura-la por quase uma hora. Fiz o mesmo com o idiota do marido dela. Tom torturou o filho deles. Sem contar nas casas que incendiamos, enquanto ouvíamos, deliciados, o som dos gritos de seus ocupantes. Mas, até agora, nada me deu tanto prazer quanto matar meus tios e meu primo. Meus últimos familiares vivos.

- Você é um monstro, um demônio!!!

- Elogios à parte, minha cara. Eu disse que nada me deu tanto prazer... _Até agora_.

Por um segundo o coração de Cho falhou e seu sangue parou de circular. Ele iria matá-la. Ali, naquele beco escuro, sem ninguém por perto!

- Comecemos por uma brincadeirinha. Primeiro, o silêncio... _Quietus_.

A sensação era a mesma de terem congelado suas cordas vocais. Queria gritar, mas a voz dela estava paralisada, presa. Chorou.

- Agora, a dor. O motivo real para o choro. _Crucio_.

Foi pior do que qualquer coisa que pudesse imaginar. Sentia suas entranhas se revirando e uma dor alucinante cortando-a em mil pedaços pequenos, sem que nenhum deles sentisse o alívio.

- Quer que eu pare, Chang? Implore que eu pare... Arraste-se a meus pés. Posso pensar em ser condescendente... Ou não, a escolha é sua!

Ela não tinha forças. A dor era tamanha que qualquer tipo de humilhação era válido para pará-la. Mas ela não tinha forças para se arrastar. Não tinha forças nem para chorar.

Mesmo assim, Harry não se deu por satisfeito. Queria mais, queria ver sangue. Queria vê-la sofrendo mais ainda.

Com a varinha ainda apontada para ela, fê-la voar contra uma parede com toda a força. Depois em outra e novamente na primeira. Ela estava preste a perder os sentidos quando ele parou.

Foi se aproximando lentamente e se ajoelhou do lado dela, que estava com o lábio e a testa cortados e sangrando.

- E por fim, selo sua morte com um beijo. O nosso segundo beijo, o único que não será molhado por lágrimas.

E a beijou, de maneira violenta e furiosa, sentindo prazer pelo gosto de sangue que o corte provia. Não houve correspondência, mas ele nem esperava por isso.

- Adeus, Cho Chang. Um dia, nos veremos no inferno, se é que existe um. _Avada Kedavra._

O raio verde atingiu o peito da mulher, que, pela primeira vez naquela noite, encontrou o alívio.

* * *

- ELE ESTÁ BRINCANDO COMIGO!!! – um novo objeto se espatifava contra a parede. Daemon não se deu ao trabalho de se assustar, ou mesmo de se preocupar.

- Sua mobília não tem culpa, Malfoy.

- Prefere que eu desconte em você? – ele perguntou, com falsa calma.

- Não. Vá em frente, destrua tudo.

- Muito obrigado pelo consentimento!

- Olha, eu não sei pra que tudo isso. Não vai te ajudar em nada.

- Vai me ajudar a não partir sua cara, imaginando ser a cara do Potter! É nisso que isso me ajuda!

- Largue de tolices! O que você tem que fazer agora é sentar, se acalmar e pensar em uma maneira de pegá-lo!

- HARRY JAMES POTTER MATOU CHO CHANG PRATICAMENTE DEBAIXO DO MEU NARIZ, SENHOR MCNEELAN!!! NÃO PEÇA QUE ME ACALME, NÃO AGORA!!!

- Você já sabia que era Harry, não sabia?

- Sabia! O pior de tudo é que eu sabia!! Graças àquele espelho de inimigos da Parkinson! Era agora para ele pensar que eu não fazia idéia, para que eu pudesse encontrar seu rastro sem levantar suspeitas! Mas nãão... AQUELA DESGRAÇADA DA SKEETER TINHA QUE INVADIR A CASA DE LUPIN, ROUBAR AQUELA CARTA E INVENTAR AQUELA HISTÓRIA RIDÍCULA DE RELATO EXCLUSIVO!!

- Não é tão ridícula assim. Existe a possibilidade.

- Não conhecendo Lupin como eu conheci. Ele faria o impossível para preservar isso no mais absoluto sigilo! Ele é um cara discreto, jamais faria o alarde que aquele jornaleco fez!

- Tudo bem, então vá a público e diga que é uma informação falsa!

- Daemon, você já me pareceu mais esperto.

- Não tenho usado muito o intelecto, quero preserva-lo para mim e para meus propósitos.

- Que continuam uma incógnita para todo o Ministério! O fato é, Daemon, que agora não adianta tentar abafar isso! Já está em cada lar bruxo de Londres, sem contar de outras cidades vizinhas que também assinam o jornal! Agora Potter já sabe que sei sua identidade! E ficará duas vezes mais alerta!

- Que barra... – Daemon se limitou a dizer. Estava sem inspiração para gastar saliva, preferiu ser lacônico.

- Sem contar que, a contar das vítimas incendiadas, apenas duas não têm nenhum tipo de ligação aparente com Potter. Todas as outras, desde seus tios, passando por Crabbe e Goyle e chegando agora na Chang... Todos eles estragaram a vida daquele desgraçado de alguma maneira.

- E com isso você chega à conclusão de quê...

- Eu chego à conclusão de que sou uma vítima em potencial.

- Uuhh... Estamos em apuros, senhor Malfoy?

- Sim... E não. Por enquanto ele não vai me atacar. Quer fazer terrorismo, quer me deixar em pânico. Mas não vai conseguir... Ah, mas não vai mesmo! Vai precisar comer muito arroz com feijão para me deixar com medo dele.

- E o que pretende fazer enquanto isso, após terminar de re-decorar sua sala?

- Ainda não sei, McNeelan... Mas vou pensar em alguma coisa.

- Que bom, você deixou a todos nós mais aliviados...

- Dispenso sua ironia. Agora dê licença da minha sala, este não é o único caso no qual trabalho.

- Claro... Estarei esperando seu chamado com ansiedade, senhor Malfoy.

Ele saiu, deixando Draco para trás, com muita coisa no que pensar e, dando ao loiro, alguns minutos de sossego.


	6. Desequilíbrio

_Ó boca em trompa retorcida_

_Cuspindo injúrias para o céu_

_Aberta e pútrida ferida_

_Em tudo pondo igual labéu,_

_Bendita seja a negra boca_

_Que tão malditas coisas diz!_

**_Cruz e Souza

* * *

_**

Nunca pensou que pudesse rir tanto com uma matéria de jornal. Ainda mais uma matéria que deveria ser considerada como séria, de alerta. Mesmo assim, ria-se como uma criança.

Harry tinha saído, então ria sozinho. Mas, de tanto rir, acabou por acordar a criança.

Levantou-se, sorrindo, e foi até o berço improvisado, onde a menina chorava a plenos pulmões.

Pegou-a nos braços e embalou-a, com uma brandura e um carinho que não lhe eram condicionados antes.

- Vamos, minha menina, não chore... – ele murmurou, sua voz cheia de candura.

- MAMÃE!!! – a menina berrou, as lágrimas correndo por seu rostinho rosado.

- Vamos... Relaxe... Mamãe não pode mais cuidar de você... Estou aqui para cuidar de você...

- MAMÃE!!! – ela ignorou totalmente as palavras de Tom, mesmo porque, não as compreendera por completo. – QUELO A MAMÃE!!!

- Vamos lá... – tornou a dizer, enquanto cantava, bem baixinho, uma antiga canção de ninar. Ele não soube como, mas se lembrara da música que a única pessoa que o amou no mundo cantou para ele, quando tinha a mesma idade da menina em seus braços.

Uma velha senhora, que uma vez o adotara, pelo breve espaço de tempo de dois dias. Após travar uma terrível batalha judicial, conseguira adotá-lo. Dois dias depois, morreu de infarto.

Mas, durante aqueles dois dias, o amara como ninguém mais no mundo soube fazer.

Agora ele pensava retribuir aquele amor à criança.

Tudo bem, ele detestava sentimentalismo, mas não havia ninguém ali para censurá-lo.

Não, não estava se apegando à criança. Pretendia devolvê-la em breve. Mas, ao destino que ela tinha, resolveu que, ao menos uma vez, aquela menina se lembraria que recebera carinho. Assim como ele.

- Eu já disse, você está se tornando um sentimental incorrigível, Tom. – a voz de um recém-chegado Harry soou nos ouvidos de Tom.

- E você um assassino sem escrúpulos. – Tom lhe sorriu, depositando a criança, já adormecida no berço. – Como foi a "caçada"?

- Ótima, como você, com certeza verá no "Profeta" de amanhã... Matei a Chang.

- Oh... Aquela garota chinesa que... Você gostava e que fez hora com a sua cara?

- A própria. Mudando de assunto, o que diabos você pretende fazer com a menina, Tom?

- Ainda não te contei? Estou distraído... Sem mais delongas, Harry, você conhece uma maldição chamada "Sussurro do Diabo"?

- Não. Nem sequer ouvi falar dela.

- Nem poderia... Eu a criei. Quando ainda era Voldemort. E eu te garanto, nem mesmo as três imperdoáveis juntas são tão terríveis.

- Já atraiu minha atenção, Tom... Do que se trata?

- Você saberá no devido tempo. – finalizou, dando um de seus sorrisos dementes. Harry sabia que de nada adiantava perguntar, agora, qualquer coisa. Ele não diria.

* * *

Louco. Era assim que tinha sido chamado por quase todos dos poucos que restavam na Ordem. Não que se importasse.

Nunca tinha sido considerado normal, nem mesmo por seus alunos, pra que esperar tal consideração de quem o conhecia? Era mesmo um velho louco e beirando a caduco.

Cria que sua maior loucura era confiar. Confiar nas coisas corretas, como utopicamente deveriam ser. Que mesmo o pior dos seres humanos pudesse ter alguma honra. Afinal, era nisso que a maioria dos humanos se firmava. Numa honra, individual ou coletiva.

Mas agora que estava ali, naquela antiga igreja, passava por sua cabeça... Teria Tom Servoleo Riddle algum tipo de honra, escrúpulo ou mesmo sentimento além do ódio e do orgulho pessoal?

Teria ele sido prudente aceitando o convite?

O padre que saiu de dentro da sacristia sorriu-lhe levemente. Sorriu de volta.

- Não se preocupe, Alvo. – o padre falou, brandamente. – Tom não deve se demorar.

- Sei que não, Caleb. Não me preocupo. Estou apenas curioso. O que ele deseja de mim agora, sendo que, antes, me temia e odiava?

- Ora, sou apenas um velho e centenário demônio, Alvo. Não sei o que se passa dentro da cabeça daquele jovem.

- Um jovem... Um jovem de vinte e sete anos. A última vez que o vi era quase um velho.

- As coisas mudam, não é mesmo?

- As coisas estão em mutação contínua.

- Menos você, não é mesmo, velho? – a voz debochada e jovial era inconfundível. Dando um leve sorriso, Dumbledore se levantou e virou-se. Lá estava o mesmo Tom que conhecera há anos atrás. Carregando uma menina de dois anos. – Às vezes me pergunto se, na realidade, você não é o verdadeiro portador da Pedra Filosofal. Quando te conheci, você já era velho!

- Vou deixá-los a sós. – disse Caleb, enquanto se retirava.

- Pra que isso, Tom? – Alvo perguntou, olhando com certo temor pela menina.

- Não se preocupe com a pequena Clair... – ele disse, passando a mão pelos cabelos dela. – Não a machuquei. Vim apenas para conversarmos, como dois velhos conhecidos.

Dumbledore não se sentiu intimidado pelo olhar frio de Tom. Apenas sentou-se e esperou que ele se aproximasse.

Não demorou para que ele se sentasse ao lado do diretor, sorrindo.

- Lembra-se do meu último ano em Hogwarts? – o rapaz disse, sorrindo sonhador.

- Como me esquecer? Foi quando você, após se formar, me revelou ter aberto a Câmara Secreta.

- Pobre Rúbeo, deve ter se sentido o maior dos idiotas quando você lhe contou o que tinha acontecido.

Alvo não respondeu.

- Foi quando eu resolvi começar minha vingança também. Fui quase bem sucedido, não fosse o moleque do Potter...

Tom não viu o olhar do homem ao seu lado tornar-se sombrio e triste. A menina, Clair, corria entre os bancos, mostrando-se alheia a tudo à sua volta.

- Imagine só a minha satisfação em conseguir tê-lo como um aliado, depois que ele me trouxe de volta dos mortos. Ele teve o trabalho de me matar, só, e somente só para me trazer de volta!

- Contra quem é sua vingança, Tom? Contra mim ou contra ele?

- Ora, velho! Minha vingança contra o garoto já está concluída! A honra agora é toda sua...

- Eu bem imaginava... Pretende me matar aqui?

- Não... Há lugares mais apropriados para matar. E este não é um deles. Vim apenas entregar-lhe um pequeno presente.

- Presente?

- Na verdade, vim devolver uma coisa que não me pertence. Considere este meu último ato honrado. Clair.

A menina, atendendo ao chamado, correu até Tom, pulando em seu colo.

- Vim para devolvê-la. Não pense que estou ficando sentimental. Ela apenas não me tem valor algum.

Tom colocou uma chorosa e protestante Clair no colo de Dumbledore, que o olhou, surpreso.

- Quem sabe nos vemos por aí, pequena? – Tom disse, se levantando. Olhou para Dumbledore de relance, desviou o olhar para a sacristia e aparatou, deixando um aturdido Alvo Dumbledore para trás.

Mal sabia o diretor do mal que estava plantado dentro da menina, que agora choramingava a falta de Tom.

* * *

_"**Filha desaparecida de Parkinson reaparece de forma misteriosa"**_

Como sempre, o Profeta fazia alarde. Se você quisesse que algo ficasse em absoluto sigilo, não contasse para ninguém. Alguém acabava vendendo a história para o Profeta Diário.

A matéria não colocava os detalhes do reaparecimento, mesmo porque Dumbledore não explicara a ninguém como foi que encontrara a menina. Apenas disse que não tinha sido Harry quem devolvera a menina.

Mas, se não fora Harry, quem tinha sido? Até onde tinha conhecimento, Harry não tinha cúmplices. Quem, no mundo, estaria ajudando o "cicatriz"? Weasley? Teria o pobretão ruivo também forjado sua morte?

Rapidamente afastou essa idéia absurda de sua cabeça. O Weasley filho, o homem mais novo dos... Quantos? Seis. Seis? Não, sete. Havia a menina. Como aquela mulher pequenina tinha conseguido tal façanha?

Reatando a linha de pensamento, Ronald não tinha intelecto para aquilo. E mesmo que tivesse, era honrado demais para submeter-se às trevas.

Mas então, quem? Quem poderia...

Foi brutalmente arrancado de seus devaneios e cogitações. O berro histérico de mulher o chamando. Controlou-se e engoliu um palavrão. "Ela me pôs no mundo, agora eu aturo..."

Andando sem pressa, enquanto os gritos se intensificavam, foi até o quarto de sua mãe. E lá a cena era terrível.

Narcissa Malfoy estava deitada em sua cama. Tinha emagrecido demais e seus cabelos estavam desarrumados e visivelmente sujos. Apresentava olheiras cadavéricas e suas mãos pareciam ter envelhecido mais rápido que o resto do corpo, estando muito enrugadas e magras.

Mas os gritos que cortavam Draco por dentro não eram de súplica ou de piedade, como poderia parecer. Eram gritos de fúria, de uma mulher enlouquecida pela morte do marido.

Ela não o chamava, chamava por Lucius, desesperadamente. Draco fingiu que não ligou.

Quando ela viu o garoto, à porta, com seu olhar habitualmente frio, trazendo consigo uma pequena bandeja com uma poção nada convidativa e uma seringa, tornou a berrar, desta vez de raiva.

- MALDITO!!! SUJO!!! DESAPAREÇA DAQUI, DESGRAÇADO!!! VOCÊ É UM MALDITO, UMA DESGRAÇA!!!

- Oi pra você também, mãe...

- E NÃO ME CHEMA DE MÃE, SEU PERDIDO!!! VOCÊ É NOJENTO, UM TRASTE!!! VOCÊ É MENOS QUE NADA!!!

Draco achava melhor, para a própria sanidade mental, fingir-se de surdo aos gritos e injúrias que a mãe berrava, no auge da loucura. Preparou a injeção.

- VÁ EMBORA DAQUI, ME DEIXE EM PAZ!!! SUMA!!! DEIXE QUE EU ME ENCOTRE COM MEU MARIDO!!!

- Imobillus...

A mulher parou de se debater, mas continuava a esbravejar injúrias contra o filho. Ele permaneceu fingindo-se de surdo e aplicou a injeção. Narcissa, aos poucos, foi parecendo se acalmar, até que parou de gritar.

Estava catatônica. Olhar para ela daquele jeito fez Draco se lembrar de Ginevra Weasley. Mas e daí? Arthur queria que a filha voltasse ao normal.

Ele não. Se deixasse a mãe em seu estado normal, sem controlá-la com poções e medicamentos, ela se mataria. E ele não se permitiria perder a última coisa que o importava no mundo. Não importava que fosse no pior dos estados.

* * *

_"Quando se olha no espelho, quem você vê?"_

Eu me vejo.

_"E quem é você?"_

Tom Servoleo Riddle.

_"Então você é Tom?"_

Sou.

_"Então quem é **Este**?"_

Um homem morto.

_"E quem o matou?"_

Potter.

_"Potter... Ou você mesmo?"_

Potter.

_"A quem pretende enganar com isso?"_

Não estou enganando ninguém.

_"Só a você mesmo."_

Esta discussão é infundada.

_"Não é não. Sempre há fundamento quando se discute."_

Menos quando a discussão é consigo mesmo.

_"Principalmente quando a discussão é consigo mesmo."_

Cansei desta conversa.

_"E com quem vai conversar? Com Potter, seu novo amigo?"_

Ele não é um amigo, é um aliado.

_"No seu caso, dá no mesmo."_

Vou me deitar. Deixe-me em paz. Você morreu, agora é minha vez.

_"Que seja. Boa noite, Tom Riddle."_

Adeus, Voldemort.


	7. Superando a Maldição

- _Avada Kedavra_.

O raio verde cruzou a sala e atingiu o peito da mulher que, aterrorizada, não teve tempo de gritar. Caiu no chão.

O homem que tinha proferido o feitiço, em pânico, correu até ela e a pegou nos braços.

Qual não foi sua surpresa.

Hermione ainda respirava! Não se conteve, apertando a mulher num abraço cheio de alívio.

Aos poucos ela abriu os olhos e viu o sorriso de Severus. Sorriu também.

- Ou estou no céu, ou fomos bem sucedidos. – sua voz estava um pouco fraca.

- Por um segundo... Eu... – as lágrimas que teimavam em cobrir os olhos de Severus não o permitiram terminar a sentença.

- Eu também... Mas pelo visto deu certo. Vamos, me ajude a levantar. Ah... – ela tinha começado a se levantar, mas logo se deteve, fazendo uma cara de sofrimento.

- O que foi?! – ele perguntou, aflito.

- Não... Não é nada. Droga... Receber uma _Cruciatus_ é menos doloroso... Mas eu supero isto, não estou morta.

- Pelo menos agora... Não precisará se submeter a este tipo de tortura nunca mais, Hermione.

- Não é bem assim, Sev... A minha intenção é transformar a _Avada Kedavra_ em uma maldição tão inútil quanto uma capa de invisibilidade era para o olho mágico de Alastor Moody. Por isso, vamos continuar tentando, até que nem mesmo uma coceira eu sinta!

- Estamos falando de uma maldição imperdoável e teoricamente indefensável, Hermione! Nós tivemos sorte que você tenha sobrevivido!

- Se ele sobreviveu mais de uma vez, eu vou sobreviver também, Severus! – a voz dela se alterou.

- Por favor, não faça disto uma vingança pessoal!

- O que eu estou querendo é apenas vê-lo pagar pelo que fez àquelas pessoas! Pelo que me fez passar quando recebi a notícia de que tinha "_morrido_"! Ele me fez de boba, fez toda a Inglaterra bruxa de boba!

- Hermione, me escute! Se ele descobrir o que você está fazendo... Se ele imagina o seu paradeiro, você estará em sérios apuros! Ele é um homem muito perigoso, você viu o que ele fez à Chang!

- Pois eu acho que ele não faria algo contra mim, Severus! Cho Chang o fez passar por uma situação horrível, Parkinson também, Crabbe e Goyle nem se fala! Mas eu fui a melhor e única amiga dele por muito tempo, ele vai levar isso em consideração!

- Mas e se ele não levar, Hermione?

- Então terá sido um prazer estes anos que vivi com você.

- Não diga isso! Nem de brincadeira!

- Desculpe-me, Severus. Mesmo assim, continuo achando que não corro riscos. Não iminentes, como está correndo o Malfoy.

- Malfoy... Por Merlin, não quero imaginar o que aquele psicopata pretende fazer com Malfoy!

- Quando Harry começou o sexto ano em Hogwarts, antes de ir matar Voldemort e ter que fugir para o Brasil, eu me lembro do que ele disse. Foi a única vez que eu senti medo dele.

- O que ele disse, Hermione?

- Ele disse que iriam pagar. Todos aqueles que o fizeram sofrer iriam pagar. Mas não foi o que ele disse que me assustou. Foi o brilho no olhar que ele ostentava ao dizer aquilo. No fundo ele sabia o que estava preste a acontecer.

Hermione fechou os olhos, se lembrando da última briga que tivera com Harry, antes que ele partisse para matar Voldemort.

_Ele estava saindo do dormitório da Grifinória, com um semblante estranho e um olhar distante. A garota correu até ele, preocupada._

_- Aonde vai, Harry?? Dumbledore proibiu você de sair da Torre, sabe que Voldemort está à espreita!!_

_- Sim, eu sei, Hermione. – a voz dele saiu fria e em um tom seco. Hermione se assustou. – E é exatamente por causa disso que eu estou saindo._

_- Pretende fugir?_

_- Não._

_- Mas então..._

_- Pretendo por um fim nisto de uma vez por todas! – ele quase gritou. – Dumbledore só quer saber de me proteger, mas de que adianta proteção se aquele desgraçado entra na minha cabeça toda hora?? Não adianta nada!! Nada!! Essa proteção é praticamente nula se não posso me proteger de mim mesmo!!_

_- Mas... Eu pensei que você soubesse Oclumencia!!! Você me disse que..._

_- Sinceramente, Hermione, eu pensei que você fosse um pouco mais inteligente! Isso não tem nada a ver com possessão ou com ler minha mente!! Sou EU quem não agüento mais isso! Eu quero poder colocar minha cabeça no travesseiro à noite sem pensar no que Voldemort possa estar tramando!! Sem pensar se a minha, a sua vida ou a do Rony corre algum risco por minha causa!_

_- As nossas vidas correm risco com ou sem você, Harry! Se você não existisse, a única diferença seria essa! O pai de Rony faz parte da Ordem da Fênix, se você não se lembra!_

_- SE EU NÃO EXISTISSE, NADA DISSO ESTARIA ACONTECENDO!!! MEUS PAIS ESTARIAM VIVOS, CEDRIC ESTARIA VIVO, SIRIUS ESTARIA VIVO!!!_

_- Se você não existisse, é bem provável que muitos mais tivessem morrido!! Você o parou, Harry!! Você retirou os poderes dele!! Se, naquela noite, quinze anos atrás, ele não tivesse ido até você, quantos mais teriam morrido?? O próprio Sirius talvez não tivesse sobrevivido!!_

_- Você tem razão em uma coisa, Hermione! Eu o parei uma vez. Agora quero pará-lo de vez!!_

_Ele já ia saindo da Torre, quando Hermione tornou a falar._

_- Eu... Quero te ajudar._

_- Então o faça e saia do meu caminho. Se tentar me ajudar vai acabar se machucando e, conseqüentemente, me atrapalhando._

_- Deixa eu te ajudar!_

_- Não! Não, já chega de pessoas morrendo e se ferindo por mim, já basta o que aconteceu no Departamento de Mistério ano passado!_

_- O que aconteceu no Departamento não foi culpa sua, foi de..._

_- NÃO! Pare de tentar me isentar disso! A culpa foi minha, eu fui burro o suficiente para acreditar naquela visão!_

_- Você tinha tido outros sonhos daqueles que se provaram reais, é perfeitamente normal se enganar daquele jeito! Harry, se existe algum culpado, este é Voldemort, não você!_

_-Pois bem, Hermione! – ele disse, e ela pareceu se sentir aliviada por alguns segundos. – Voldemort é o culpado!_

_O silêncio prevaleceu por um minuto, que pareceu uma eternidade._

_- Se ele é o culpado, alguém tem que fazê-lo pagar! E infelizmente, esse alguém tem que ser eu!_

_- Não tem não, Harry! Pare de tentar bancar o herói, você não precisa salvar a todos!_

_- Preciso sim, Hermione! Porque aquela profecia que Longbottom quebrou no Departamento de Mistérios diz isso! Ou eu ou Voldemort! Os dois não!_

_- Quer dizer que..._

_- Voldemort só morrerá por minhas mãos. – ele disse, em um tom um pouco derrotado. – Ou eu só morrerei pelas mãos dele. Um não poderá viver enquanto o outro sobreviver... Era isso que a profecia dizia._

_- E você vai se atirar nas garras dele??? Vai deixar que ele te mate e acabe com todas as nossas esperanças de viver em um mundo de paz???_

_- Não, Hermione. Eu só estou indo fazer o que ninguém espera que eu faça. Atacar, ao invés de contra-atacar._

_- E se você morrer??_

_- Aí saberemos para quem o destino pendia. Pra mim ou pra ele._

_Novamente ele começou a se dirigir para fora da Sala Comunal, mas se deteve._

_- Eles vão me pagar, Hermione._

_- Quem? – ela perguntou, sem se dar ao trabalho de esconder a angústia que estava sentindo._

_- Todos eles. Voldemort, Bellatrix Lestrange, Pedro Pettigrew… Todos eles vão pagar pelo que me fizeram sofrer! E qualquer um que entre em meu caminho também._

_Hermione não pôde deixar de tremer. A maneira como ele falava... Não era o Harry que ela conhecia._

_- Cansei de fazer só aquilo que querem ou esperam que eu faça. Cansei de dar uma de menininho bobo que não entende o que se passa à sua volta. Eu sei o que se passa à minha volta. E não quero mais esperar sentado para ver como vai terminar._

_Dito isto, saiu para sempre da Sala Comunal da Grifinória, deixando para trás uma Hermione amedrontada, angustiada._

_A garota só tinha uma certeza. Nada daquilo podia acabar bem._

Abrindo os olhos, percebeu que Severus já a chamava há um bom tempo.

- Está tudo bem? – ele perguntou, um pouco preocupado. Levando a mão ao rosto, Hermione percebeu que algumas lágrimas haviam descido, molhando seu rosto.

- Está... Só estava me lembrando de algumas coisas. Ah, isso me deixa revoltada! – ela se irritou, desferindo um murro contra a parede. – Ele se tornou tudo aquilo contra o que lutou!

Por alguns minutos, um constrangedor silêncio se estabeleceu entre o casal.

- Há mais uma coisa, que você deveria saber. – Severus foi quem quebrou o silêncio. Havia se lembrado de algo importante.

- Não pode ser pior do que já é.

- Bom, Dumbledore não quis me passar detalhes. Mas Potter tem um cúmplice.

- Isto já era óbvio. Harry não conseguiria manter tanta coisa sozinho. Mesmo porque, Dumbledore disse que não pegou a menina de volta com Harry, e sim com outra pessoa.

- Mas o que me assusta é que Dumbledore me passou a impressão de que nós já o conhecemos.

- Quem que nós conhecemos se aliaria a Harry?? Ninguém o faria, por mais que ele tenha sido um herói!!

- Não consegue pensar em ninguém? – ele disse, esperançoso de que ela chegasse à mesma conclusão que ele chegara.

Ela pensou por alguns segundos. Não poderia ser Rony. Não por que ele "jamais faria isso", ele faria sim. Mas ele não forjou a própria morte. Ele morreu nos braços dela.

Então ela fechou os olhos, numa expressão terrível de incredulidade.

- Voldemort não morreu no Brasil. – ela concluiu. – Harry mentiu.

- E Dumbledore sabe.

- Isso quer dizer... Que Dumbledore esteve cara a cara com Voldemort!! E um Voldemort mais jovem, mais poderoso!! Por Merlin, ele poderia ter morrido!!

- Esta é uma das coisas que mais me assusta. Voldemort teve a chance de matar Dumbledore. Por que não o fez?

Hermione não respondeu. Estava se fazendo esta mesma pergunta.

* * *

Ela estava sozinha em seu quarto, não acreditando no que o Profeta Diário dizia. Ele era um herói, não um assassino! Ele a salvou, ele salvou o mundo bruxo!

Foi arrancada de seus pensamentos. Alguém aparatou em seu quarto. Mal pôde segurar um grito de êxtase.

- Harry!! – ela se levantou de sua cama e o abraçou com força. – Você voltou!! Voltou pra mim!!

Ele se desvencilhou do abraço dela e a olhou, como se a analisasse.

- Voltar pra você?

- Sim, você voltou pra mim! Eu sabia! Sabia que você me amava!

- Amar você?

- Claro! Por que mais você viria aqui??

- Sua boba... – disse ele. – Eu jamais amaria você.

- O quê? – ela olhou pra ele, com incredulidade.

- Você me é digna de pena, Weasley. Quer saber por que foi que eu vim aqui? Eu te digo. Fiquei sabendo que você enlouqueceu quando pensou que eu estava morto. Eu vim aqui tirar esta dúvida, você realmente fez isso?! Se o fez, meus parabéns! Você é mais patética do que eu imaginava!

- Não... Não fale assim! – ela falou, com a voz engasgada.

- Quando, me diga, quando em longos anos de convivência, eu te dei qualquer sinal de que amava você?

Nunca, era a resposta. Mas ela alimentava esperanças de que, no fundo, ele apenas não soubesse que a amava.

- E a resposta é: Nunca. Eu não amo você, Ginevra. Eu nunca amei você nem ninguém.

- Pare com isso!

- Você é muito boba por pensar que, algum dia, eu te veria além do que você é. Uma menininha ingênua, sem graça.

- Pare!! – ela agarrou os próprios ouvidos, na tentativa de não escutar o que ele dizia. As lágrimas caiam em abundância de seus olhos.

- Agora olhe para mim, Ginevra! – ele agarrou o rosto dela com raiva, a obrigando olhar para ele. – Eu sou exatamente o que o Profeta Diário diz que eu sou. Um assassino. Sem escrúpulos. Sem moral. Ao menos uma vez aquele jornal diz a verdade sobre mim. E sim, eu trouxe Voldemort de volta à vida, exatamente como diz aquela carta! Mas eu tenho uma novidade para você, Ginevra Weasley. Ele não está morto!

- O quê?? – o olhar dela assumiu um pânico inominável. Harry sorriu.

- Tom Servoleo Riddle lhe manda lembranças, Ginevra. Disse que sente saudades da época em que ele foi seu melhor e único amigo.

- É MENTIRA!! – ela gritou, tentando se soltar dele, mas ele ainda segurava seu rosto com convicção.

- Mentira? – uma outra voz ecoou no quarto dela. O sangue de Gina gelou.

Tom se aproximou dela e Harry a soltou, deixando a garota mais em pânico. Mesmo depois de tudo o que ele disse, ela estava se sentindo mais segura com ele perto dela.

- Se for mentira, então tem algo errado. – Tom disse, pegando no queixo de Gina e sorrindo de forma demoníaca.

- AFINAL, O QUE QUEREM DE MIM??? – ela gritou, angustiada.

- Nada. – Harry sentenciou, acendendo um cigarro. – Pra quê quereríamos qualquer coisa com você? – ele disse, com indizível desprezo na voz.

- Apenas relembrar os velhos tempos, Ginevra. – Tom disse, com o mesmo sorriso de antes. – Agora, eu e o Potter vamos embora. Foi bom revê-la.

E aparataram, deixando uma Gina completamente desnorteada para trás.

* * *

_"**Ginevra Weasley é encontrada morta em casa."**_

_Apesar da onda de assassinatos atribuídos a Harry James Potter, tudo leva a crer que a jovem, de apenas dezenove anos, tirou a própria vida._

_Ginevra foi encontrada em seu quarto por seu pai, o chefe do Departamento de Defesa Mágica, Arthur Weasley, às aproximadamente três da manhã._

_Mesmo muito abalado, ele concedeu uma breve entrevista à nossa reportagem. De acordo com Weasley, Ginevra sofria de depressão e já tinha sido internada anteriormente, mas nunca imaginou que ela pudesse atentar contra a vida._

_"Gina era uma garota um pouco problemática, eu assumo isso! Acho... Que o fato de ela sempre ter sido apaixonada por Harry (Potter) e descobrir as coisas que ele foi capaz de fazer a desequilibrou por completo."_

_Nossa reportagem ainda tentou tirar fotos, mas fomos brutalmente retirados de lá pelos irmãos mais velhos de Ginevra, Frederic e Jorge Weasley, os famosos donos da maior loja de logros do Beco Diagonal._

_Agora a pergunta é: até quando Harry Potter vai seguir causando sofrimento por onde passa? Quem será capaz de pará-lo?_

Daemon esperou pacientemente que Draco processasse o que estava escrito na manchete do Profeta Diário. Estavam na cozinha da casa do loiro, tomando café, cada um deles segurando um exemplar do jornal.

- Bando de parasitas, esses jornalistas. – Daemon falou, brandamente. – Nós mal recebemos a notícia e eles já vêm com a matéria completa.

- Se matou?? – Draco disse, atônito.

- Bom, acho que quando uma pessoa tira a própria vida, fica subentendido que ela se matou, não é mesmo?

- Sua sensibilidade me toca profundamente, Daemon.

- Obrigado.

- Será que ela realmente se matou? E se Potter tem algo a ver com isto?

- Ele tem.

Daemon falou aquilo com muita convicção, o que alarmou Draco.

- Como pode saber?

- Diretamente não. Mas indiretamente ele tem. – ele disse, calmamente. – Ginevra era apaixonada por ele. Descobriu que ele era um assassino. Pirou de vez.

- Bom... – Draco ponderou à explicação.

- E convenhamos. A ruivinha não era um poço de sanidade mental! Ela não passou... Dez anos internada no St. Mungus?

- É, por aí... – Draco respondeu, um pouco distante. O que realmente teria acontecido para que Gina resolvesse pôr fim à própria vida? Seria a simples notícia do verdadeiro caráter de Harry Potter ruim o suficiente para que ela enlouquecesse de vez?

- O que foi, garoto? – Daemon riu-se da expressão sonhadora que o outro ostentava. – Ficou abalado com a morte da Weasley?

- O quê? – o loiro retornava à realidade. – Não, não. Não, eu estava pensando em outra coisa.

- No quê?

- Entre várias coisas, em como foi que eu pude aceitar que você viesse morar na minha casa! – respondeu, irritado. Detestava aquela mania do moreno de querer saber tudo o que se passava na cabeça dele.

- Simples. Se eu fosse ficar em um hotel, o dinheiro para pagar as minhas diárias sairia do seu salário!

O loiro bufou e saiu da cozinha. Daemon apenas riu e voltou sua atenção para o café que ainda tomava. Draco voltou, quase imediatamente.

- Por que infernos você me chama de garoto se tem a mesma idade que eu??

- Quem disse que tenho a mesma idade que você? – Daemon sorriu, sem olhar para Draco.

- Seus documentos!

- Ora essa... Documentos são papéis. Rasga-se um papel com muita facilidade. O que indica a idade de uma pessoa é o que ela já viveu, não quanto tempo ela está neste mundo.

- Quem diabos é você? – Draco perguntou, finalmente. Daemon sorriu e se ergueu de sua cadeira.

- Sou aquilo que você sempre desejou ser.

Ele ia saindo da cozinha, mas Draco tornou a interpelá-lo.

- E o quê você é?

- Garoto, se quiser saber mais, vai ter que se formar em Leglimencia. Agora, se você me dá licença, preciso me arrumar. E você também, temos um enterro para ir. – ele apontou com a cabeça o Profeta, esquecido em cima da mesa.


	8. De como não te amo

O dia tinha amanhecido chuvoso, como se chorasse a perda da jovem. Pessoas que há anos não se viam estavam ali, reunidos para a última despedida a Ginevra Weasley.

Fred e Jorge não se davam ao trabalho de conter as lágrimas que escorriam livremente pelo rosto deles. Gui e Carlinhos estavam um pouco mais contidos que os irmãos, mas ainda sim se mostravam devastados.

Arthur era obviamente o mais triste. Mas, inexplicavelmente, não conseguia derramar uma única lágrima, mesmo que seu coração estivesse dilacerado.

Hermione estava ao lado de Severus. A jovem derramava lágrimas discretas e um soluço, vez por outra, e era amparada pelo marido.

Draco e Daemon só estavam lá por etiqueta. Talvez houvesse uma certa consideração por parte do loiro, mas o moreno era só por etiqueta mesmo.

Alvo Dumbledore também estava lá. E talvez, depois do pai, era um dos que mais estivesse sofrendo. Nunca ninguém pareceu tão velho como ele parecia naquela hora, das homenagens finais.

Muitos outros se encontravam lá. Dean Thomas, Neville Longbottom, Luna Lovegood dentre outros colegas e conhecidos.

Mas, provavelmente, a presença mais inesperada fosse a de Percy Weasley.

Andando entre os presentes, alcançou o pai e, em prantos, pediu-lhe perdão. Arthur, calejado pela vida e muito triste para qualquer outra reação, também chorou e perdoou o filho.

Hermione olhava para a cena, consternada, quando algo desviou sua atenção.

Um pouco distante do local onde estavam, havia uma figura alta, a barba já grande, uma roupa toda preta, com uma capa de lã por cima, fumando um cigarro.

Olhou sem ver. Só então percebeu de quem se tratava, voltando sua atenção novamente.

O homem sorriu para ela e retirou os óculos escuros que estava usando, revelando os olhos gritantemente verdes.

Teve vontade de reagir, gritar, fazer qualquer coisa, mas não sabia o que fazer.

Pediu licença ao marido, dizendo que já voltava. Precisava ser discreta ou o homem fugiria.

Harry deu as costas para o funeral e foi andando calmamente, esperando que Hermione o alcançasse, o que não demorou muito.

- É muita cara-de-pau a sua, aparecer no velório dela. – Hermione rosnou. Harry sorriu, divertido, dando uma longa tragada em seu cigarro.

- Cara-de-pau por que, minha cara amiga? – ele perguntou, sem olhar para ela e ainda andando pelas lápides. – Eu não a matei. Eu seria cara-de-pau se resolvesse ir ao enterro dos Dursley, da Parkinson ou de qualquer um desses que eu matei.

- Por que você está fazendo isso?? Espera se safar dessa??

- Não só espero como vou me safar.

- Tenho certeza que vão te pegar, cedo ou tarde.

- Não alimente tolas esperanças, Hermione.

- Eu sei que mentiu na carta. – ela resolveu mudar o foco do assunto.

- Sabe, é? Sobre o quê?

- Não se faça de bobo! Voldemort...

- Voldemort está morto e enterrado. Se for ao túmulo dele vai encontrar os ossos e a carne em decomposição. Quem é o meu cúmplice, como vocês estão chamando, é Tom Servoleo Riddle.

- E a diferença está onde, exatamente?

- Você ficaria surpresa em ver o quão diferente ele é de Voldemort. E o quão diferente eu sou de Harry James Potter.

- Escute aqui, Harry, se acha que eu não vou contar que você está aqui...

- Eu já teria sumido antes mesmo que você alcançasse seus amiguinhos. Seja realista, Hermione. Se quiser me pegar, vai ter trabalho.

- Ah, eu vou te pegar, Harry. Não tenha dúvidas disso.

- Estou sabendo que você agora é imune à maldição _Avada Kedavra_, é verdade?

- Como... – ela ficou horrorizada. Somente ela e Severus sabiam disso!

- Você sempre foi tão inteligente, o orgulho de toda a Grifinória. Mas nunca te ocorreu que, além de Oclumencia, eu também tenha aprendido Leglimencia?

- Ah, claro...

- Bom, meus parabéns. Você conseguiu o que todos os bruxos achavam impossível.

- É, eu sei.

- Claro, o mérito é meu. – Harry sorriu. – Porque você queria se vingar de mim. Agora... Pelo amor de Merlin, Hermione, casar com o Snape?? Rony deve ter morrido de desgosto!

- Na verdade Rony foi o padrinho. E não foi o desgosto que matou ele, foi... Outra coisa.

- Rony está morto?? – Harry pareceu um pouco surpreso com a revelação.

- O que foi, não tinha lido isso em minha mente? – Hermione disse, com certo deboche.

- Não me ocorreu procurar algo sobre Rony dentro de sua mente. Quando foi isso?

- Há alguns meses, quase um ano. Ele se tornou auror, assim como você queria ser.

- Você não vai conseguir me tocar com lembranças do passado, Hermione. Eu queria ser auror sim, mas agora sou aquele que é caçado pelos aurores... É muito mais emocionante.

- Vou apenas ignorar a sua concepção de emocionante, Potter...

- Mas diga-me, Hermione. Como ele morreu?

- Por que eu diria? Você é meu inimigo agora. Não lhe devo satisfações.

- Em nome de nossa antiga amizade, considere como seu último favor a mim. Depois saio da sua vida e você só vai precisar saber de mim quando for realmente necessário.

- Pois bem... – Hermione deu-se por vencida. Sabia que ele estava mentindo, mas não fugiria dali, pois sabia que ele era infinitamente mais poderoso que ela. E o que tinha de mais? – Não foi nada com Comensais ou a ver com você. Foi um acidente. Ele trabalhava comigo no projeto de... Transformar a _Avada Kedavra_ em uma maldição inútil.

- Uuh... – ele exclamou, com um sádico e divertido sorriso nos lábios. – Então você o matou.

Ela pareceu exaltada, mas não respondeu. Afinal, ele tinha razão, ela o matou.

- É, Hermione... Você sempre foi meu maior motivo de orgulho de ser da Grifinória...

- Deixe-me em paz, Potter!! – ela resolveu sair e deixar Harry ali. De nada adiantaria ficar ali com ele, só lhe traria aborrecimento. E também, Severus provavelmente estaria preocupado com ela.

- Pelo amor da minha saúde estomacal, Hermione, como pode amar aquele homem?

- Não tenho amor algum pela sua saúde estomacal, Potter! – ela saiu num rompante, mas Harry a segurou pelo braço e a trouxe para junto de si.

- Hermione... Hermione... Acha mesmo que vai conseguir escapar de mim?

- O que pretende fazer, Harry? Me matar? Então aproveite a oportunidade. Estamos em um cemitério, poupará tempo.

- Por quem me toma, Hermione? Acha mesmo que eu iria te matar? Desperdiçar tanta inteligência e tanta beleza para que os vermes comam?

Aquele olhar dele começava a intimidar. Não por ser um olhar maléfico, mas pela intensidade. Ele parecia querer violentá-la com os olhos.

- Me solta. – mas ela não tinha convicção alguma em suas palavras.

- Por quê? – ele perguntou, em tom mais baixo que o normal. Ela sentia a ameaça e o convite naquela voz rouca e grave que a voz de Harry tinha se transformado.

"Você é um assassino, deixe-me ir!!!" – mas não era isso que queria dizer. Queria dizer outra coisa.

- Por favor, me solta.

- Tem medo do que eu possa fazer?

- Não. – ela disse, a voz baixa e o rosto um pouco enrubescido. – Tenho medo do que _eu_ possa fazer.

Harry sorriu, um sorriso que ela não conhecia. Jamais seria capaz de decifrar o que ele quis transmitir ao sorrir daquela maneira para ela. Sua respiração descompassou.

- É bom, não é? – ele falou, ainda mais baixo.

- O quê?

- A sensação de estar fazendo o proibido, de quebrar regras, de desejar o errado e o inalcançável.

Hermione compreendeu. Ela era uma mulher casada e estava ali, quase se entregando nos braços de um assassino inescrupuloso e sádico. E estar sendo abraçada por ele não parecia ser o suficiente. Ela queria mais.

- Eu posso te dar mais.

- Não vale a pena.

- Por que não?

- É sacrificar demais. Jogar fora uma vida estável ao lado de alguém que eu sei que me ama para me aventurar em algo que eu sei que não vai terminar bem.

- Você ainda acha que eles vão me pegar?

- Eu já disse que eu tenho certeza disso. Se eles não te pegarem, _eu_ te pegarei.

- Você não sabe nada. Nada sobre mim. Nada sobre o que eu sou hoje ou sobre o que eu sou capaz de fazer.

- Então me diga.

- Quem sabe um dia? Por enquanto, contente-se com isto. – num impulso, Hermione já não via mais nada, só sentia a boca dele colada na dela e a língua dele explorando cada centímetro de sua boca.

Ah, era tão diferente de quando Severus a beijava... Era mais quente, mais intenso... Entregou-se àquele beijo por completo, não tinha como escapar. Não _queria_ escapar.

Subitamente, sentiu um vazio. Abriu os olhos e Harry já não estava lá.

Uma incômoda vozinha no fundo de sua mente a lembrou que, provavelmente, o enterro já tinha terminado e que Severus a procurava, desesperado.

Merlin, como pôde ser tão tola?

* * *

Subiu devagar a escadaria. Não tinha pressa, tinha o tempo como eterno aliado. E o suposto "dono da casa" como eterno rival.

_Sagrada_. Sagrada apenas para os trouxas. Uma igreja é somente um monte de pedras amontoadas. Nada há de sagrado em pedras.

Alcançou o interior da igreja e percebeu que já era aguardado. Sorriu levemente.

- Meus queridos irmãos! – ele falou, em voz alta. O padre, que acendia algumas velas, virou-se e sorriu para o homem que se aproximava. O outro homem, sentado em um dos bancos, não se deu a este trabalho.

- Como vai, meu caro irmão mais velho? – Caleb disse amavelmente ao recém-chegado.

- Vou bem, como sempre. E você, meu caro irmão mais novo? – ele não se dirigia a Caleb, mas ao rapaz que se encontrava sentado de costas.

- Pra que a pergunta, meu caro irmão mais velho? – a ironia e o aborrecimento contidos na voz eram claros. – Tu me monitoras permanentemente.

- Pela cortesia, irmão.

O jovem sorriu e se levantou. Era incrível como eram parecidos, os três. Os mesmos olhos castanhos e penetrantes, os mesmos cabelos negros, a mesma pele absurdamente branca. No entanto, cada um era diferentemente terrível, cada um a seu modo.

Caleb era o "_Palestrante_", o "_Orador_", o que alcançava as multidões com sua voz doce e sedutora, seu jeito manipulador e seu perfeito disfarce.

Tom era o "_Filho Pródigo_", embora detestasse a alusão à bíblia que seus irmãos mais velhos lhe impunham. Mas era o que era. Tinha abandonado seus irmãos e se aventurado na vida humana. Fracassou miseravelmente e, quando morto, pediu ajuda e abrigo ao irmão do meio. Caleb tinha afeição inigualável por Tom, jamais lhe negaria alguma coisa.

E Daemon... Não, seu nome não era este, ao contrário de Caleb que mantinha o verdadeiro nome. Mas, também ao contrário do irmão, ele não podia desfilar por aí com seu verdadeiro nome. Ele causaria um pânico generalizado entre aqueles que tinham formação Cristã.

Mas, como dizia, Daemon, ou melhor, _Lúcifer_, era simplesmente a materialização de todo o tipo de imundice, podridão, canalhice e desgraça existentes.

Cada qual com seu "_filho_", seu protegido.

Caleb e seu afeto por Harry Potter.

Tom e sua adoração por Clair Parkinson.

Lúcifer e sua paixão por Draco Malfoy.

- Venham, vamos até a sacristia. Lá poderemos conversar tranqüilamente.

Entraram e se sentaram ao redor de uma pequena mesa. Caleb trouxe vinho e serviu os irmãos.

- Estamos cada qual em uma situação interessante, não é mesmo? – Lúcifer disse, o sorriso estampado em seu rosto ainda mais largo. – Diga-me, Caleb. Como é ser padre?

- É interessante. Divertido, até. Como não se agradar de uma situação em que fervorosos cristãos se enlevam pelas palavras profanas de um demônio como eu?

- Tem razão, sua posição é deveras agradável. – Lúcifer sorriu. – E como é ser "amigo" do Potter, Tom?

- Deveria ter tentado isso mais cedo. – Tom sorriu. – O garoto tem potencial, um potencial que merecia ser explorado desde sempre! Pena que só agora houve essa oportunidade. Devo admitir que Caleb soube escolher bem o protegido.

- E devemos concordar que eu sempre escolho bem meus protegidos, Tom. – Caleb sorriu, amavelmente.

- Certo, certo... No momento preciso monitorar Clair. Pena que já tivesse sido registrada, não gosto do nome dela.

- Concordo com você. – Lúcifer disse, seus olhos brilhando de maneira sedutora. – Eu prefiro um nome mais forte, que denote poder. Ela será uma garota poderosa, precisa de um nome igualmente poderoso.

-E que tal Walkírya? – Caleb sugeriu. – Não poderá mudar o nome dela, mas ela saberá quando a chamar desse jeito. E só você o fará, não é mesmo?

Lúcifer virou o conteúdo de sua taça rapidamente e sorriu, limpando os lábios com a língua.

- Sim, Walkírya é um nome forte.

- Se te agrada, meu nobre irmão mais velho. – o mais novo disse, com certa formalidade na voz.

- Ora, deixe disso, Tom! – Lúcifer sorriu, divertido. – Não estamos no Reino, pode me tratar como se fôssemos normais.

- Não estou acostumado a isso.

- Bem, cedo ou tarde você se acostuma. Afinal, temos todo o tempo do mundo...

- Irmão, não teme que _Ele_ e seus anjos interfiram? – Tom perguntou.

- Não... Desta vez não haverá interferências e poderemos agir livremente.

- Há algum acordo? – Caleb perguntou.

- Acordo? E eu sou lá homem de fazer acordos, Caleb? Não, não há nem haverá acordo algum. Lembre-se, estamos mexendo com pagãos. Não são batizados nem tem formação religiosa. _Ele_ – Lúcifer olha para cima, dando um terrível sorriso – Ele não se preocupará com nenhum deles.

- Bom saber.

- Mas não pedi que nos reuníssemos apenas para saber como vai a vida de cada um. É hora de botarmos em prática nossos planos e finalmente podermos voltar para casa.

- Tu te referes somente a nós dois, não é mesmo? – Tom disse, um pouco desanimado. – Afinal, tens a liberdade de ir e vir do Reino quantas vezes quiser.

- Mas não há graça alguma lá sem meus dois irmãos. Sim, me arrependi amargamente de punir-vos com essa temporada forçada na Terra. A ti, meu jovem, pela aventura de viver como um ser humano e a ti, Caleb, por abrir os braços a ele quando o proibi de fazê-lo. Então resolvi que me manterei aqui até que possam voltar pra casa.

Os dois sorriram. Lúcifer também.


	9. Sonhos pertubados

Não pregou os olhos. Nem mesmo por um minuto sequer. Ah, maldita culpa que aqueles malditos olhos verdes despertaram dentro dela!

Como se não bastasse a culpa da traição contra Severus, ele despertou a culpa a morte de Ronald. _Hermione Granger Snape... Você não presta…_

Olhando para o marido deitado ao seu lado, dormindo o mais tranqüilamente possível, e teve indizível nojo de si própria. Principalmente porque, quando fechava os olhos, só conseguia visualizar o tórrido e pecaminoso beijo trocado no cemitério.

E o que mais a atormentava era o quanto ela havia gostado do beijo. E isso a fazia sentir-se tão mal...

Afinal, o que tinha acontecido ali? Houve algum sentimento além do desejo?

O que houve? O que...

_Onde diabos ela estava?!_ Se fizesse um segundo que estava deitada em sua cama era muito! Era um lugar magnífico! Jamais sonhou em estar em tal castelo. O saguão era redondo e era todo iluminado por milhares de velas. E parecia que suas paredes eram revestidas de ouro, ou mesmo feita do material! E havia algo que a envolvia, que a fazia sentir-se leve.

- _Mas o que... _– ela pretendia perguntar, mas antes que isso fosse necessário, a resposta surgiu diante de seus olhos.

Harry se aproximou dela como uma pantera se aproxima de uma presa encurralada. Hermione não conseguia nem queria se mexer.

- Me concede uma dança? – ele estendeu sua mão direita para a garota. Mesmo sabendo que não devia aceitar, não foi capaz de se controlar, aceitando a mão do rapaz.

- Onde estamos?

- Nossa, não reconhece sua própria mente? – ele diz, divertido e trazendo o corpo dela para mais perto do seu.

- Não estamos dentro de minha mente! É impossível!

- Nada é impossível comigo por perto, Mione... Gostou do salão?

- O que está fazendo comigo?

- Dançando com você, oras! – ele riu, enquanto a fazia rodopiar graciosamente. – Não é óbvio?

- Harry, pare! – ela se afastou dele. Como se despertadas brutalmente, as paredes douradas e as velas se desfizeram. Eles estavam no escuro agora.

- O que foi? – ele falou, agora um pouco irritado. – O que eu fiz de errado?

- Quer uma lista compacta ou tudo em um geral?? – ela respondeu, mais irritada que ele.

- Não me lembro de ter feito nada contra você!

- Você me fez trair meu marido, isso não basta??

- Ora, VÁ PRO INFERNO, HERMIONE!!! – ele berrou, os olhos faiscando. – Explica pra mim, como você pode amar alguém que te humilhou durante anos seguidos??

- Ele está arrependido, Harry! E ele me ama! E eu o amo, independente do passado!

- Se você o ama, então por que ainda está aqui? Eu não estou te prendendo! Vá embora!! Suma daqui, desapareça!!

- Quer saber? É exatamente isso o que vou fazer!!

Mas ela não acordou. Continuou ali, no mesmo lugar, com um sorridente Harry olhando para ela.

- Você disse que não estava me prendendo! Me deixe ir embora!!

- Mas, Mione... Eu não estou te prendendo. Se você não saiu daqui, é porque quer ficar.

- EU NÃO QUERO FICAR AQUI!!

- Claro que quer. É sua mente. É aqui onde seus mais profundos e secretos desejos se tornam quase realidade. – ele tornou a se aproximar dela, envolvendo-a pela cintura e puxando-a de forma seus corpos ficarem colados um no outro. A respiração dela descompassou, enquanto a dele continuava tranqüila.

Harry tomou uma mecha de cabelo de Hermione em sua mão e sorveu o perfume como quem bebia um excelente vinho.

- Quanto tempo acha que vai conseguir negar isso para si mesma, Mione?

- Não sei do que você está falando... – ela disse, sua voz trêmula traindo o que acabara de dizer.

- Eu estou falando disto. – e a tomou em outro beijo, este ainda mais intenso que o primeiro.

E ela se entregou por completo ao beijo. Era quase profano, obsceno, mas era bom e ela queria mais. Mas um último e sufocado grito de sua consciência a trouxe de volta à realidade. Fez a única coisa que conseguiu pensar em fazer. Mordeu, com força, o lábio inferior do rapaz, que a largou, assustado com a reação dela.

- Nunca mais me toque, Potter! Deixe-me sair daqui! AGORA!!!

- Você vai se arrepender por isto, Granger! Guarde minhas palavras, você vai se arrepender!!

Num sobressalto, Hermione se viu de volta em seu quarto, em sua cama. Estava suando muito e tinha certeza de que estava muito pálida.

Percebeu e agradeceu que Severus não havia despertado.

Hermione não conseguia entender. Fora real? Potter havia realmente entrado em sua mente? Ou seu subconsciente tinha desenvolvido aquilo?

Não! Claro que Harry tinha criado aquilo. Ela amava Severus e não ficaria sonhando com Potter. Aliás, mesmo que tivesse sido sonho, foi pesadelo! Odiou estar com Potter!

_Não odiou?

* * *

_

Estava se revirando na cama há horas. E alguma coisa estava impedindo que o sono viesse e servisse de acalanto para seus problemas, suas aflições.

- Tem formiga na sua cama, Malfoy?

O susto foi tão grande que ele pulou da cama de imediato, com um grito no mínimo cômico.

- DAEMON, O QUE DIABOS VOCÊ ESTÁ FAZENDO AQUI???

- A sua cama tava rangendo tanto que eu achei que você tinha trazido alguém pra passar a noite com você, mas nota-se que não é isso. Tem formiga na cama? Ou pulga?

- Suma daqui, seu idiota! Eu só estou sem sono!

- Puxa vida! De nada pela preocupação! – Daemon fingiu-se de ofendido, e, com um sorriso, saiu do quarto.

- Palhaço... – Draco murmurou. E logo após murmurar, sentiu, com alívio, o sono chegando. Em segundos já havia adormecido.

Abriu os olhos e constatou com terror que estava longe de casa. Ou melhor, estava _em casa_. Na antiga Mansão Malfoy, que tinha abandonado logo após a morte providencial do pai.

Mesmo após alguns anos de abandono, ela ainda ostentava o glamour e a altivez de outrora. Era como se jamais tivessem saído de lá.

Ainda assim, ela tinha alguma coisa diferente. Algo ainda mais sombrio que antes, algo que o fazia gelar de medo.

Então ele viu. Petrificado de pavor, ele viu. Com suas habituais vestes negras e suntuosas, a inseparável bengala, os longos e platinados cabelos, os olhos acinzentados... Ele viu Lucius Malfoy e seu olhar gélido descendo a escadaria principal.

- O que foi, Draco? – Lucius disse, em tom quase pacífico. – Parece até que viu um fantasma.

O jovem não respondeu. Ainda estava muito assustado.

- Sabe, tenho saudades desta casa. Destas escadas, do lustre... – ele comentou, olhando para o referido, com sua rica pedraria. – Sinto falta de muita coisa. Mas, principalmente, sinto falta de minha esposa e de meu filho, sinto falta de respirar, sinto falta de comer. Pequenas coisas que te fazem um ser humano.

- Como isso é possível?? – Draco finalmente falou alguma coisa.

- Ah, finalmente falou alguma coisa. Por um momento eu tive o receio de que tivesse ficado mudo, de que Potter tivesse arrancado sua língua.

- O que você está fazendo aqui?? Deveria estar no inferno!!

- E eu estou, Draco. Eu estou.

- Então o que está fazendo aqui??? Volte para lá que é o lugar ao qual pertence!!!

- Você não me entendeu, Draco. Eu disse que _estou_ no inferno. Se há alguém aqui no lugar errado, este alguém é você.

- Está querendo me dizer que a nossa casa é o inferno???

- E como você acha que o inferno deveria ser? Um mar de fogo e lava? Não. O inferno é a representação de tudo aquilo que te faz sofrer. Mas não é assim o meu inferno. Este é o seu.

- Impossível!! Eu estou bem vivo!!

- Sim, mas por quanto tempo? Acha mesmo que vai sobreviver ao Potter sendo que nem eu o fiz?

- Aquele idiota não me bota medo!

- Claro, claro. "_Ele vai ter que comer muito arroz com feijão pra te botar medo_", não é verdade? Abra os olhos, Draco! Ele já te bota medo. Veja as coisas que ele já foi capaz de fazer até hoje, tendo sido do _trio de ouro_ de Hogwarts. Ele é bem mais perigoso que eu, muito mais do que você.

- Mas está sozinho.

- Draco, Draco... – Lucius segurou o rosto do filho com as duas mãos. – Os maus _nunca_ estão sozinhos. E Harry se tornou mau. Bem pior que o Lorde.

- Impossível!

- É tão possível que o aliado dele, o cúmplice dele em toda e cada atrocidade cometida é o próprio Lorde.

- Voldemort está morto!!

- E não duvide. Mas Tom Servoleo Riddle está bem vivo. Veja bem, Draco. Ele tinha um segredo. E apenas alguns de nós sabíamos.

- E é claro, você está entre eles!

- O Lorde sempre puniu seus traidores com este segredo. Eu só sei disso porque estou morto. Meu filho... – ele afastou os cabelos do jovem com a mão direita, enquanto com a esquerda ainda segurava o rosto dele. – Lorde Voldemort não era nem é _humano_.

- QUÊ???

- O Lorde é um demônio poderoso.

- MENTIRA!!! – Draco se afastou do toque do paiseu rosto púrpuro, como costumava ficar, quando estava enfurecido. – SE ELE FOSSE UM DEMÔNIO ELE NÃO TERIA MORRIDO DE MANEIRA TÃO ESTÚPIDA!!!

- Ouça-me, Draco, estou tentando te ajudar. Então escute o que eu vou te contar. Quando Tom nasceu como humano, ele se privou de algumas lembranças e de seus poderes de demônio. Ao ser morto por Potter, ele recuperou tudo isso, mas ainda precisava de um corpo. Um corpo humano para continuar com seu objetivo principal.

- Que seria qual??

- Vingar-se de Dumbledore e de tantos outros que se colocaram em seu caminho.

- E o Potter vai ajudá-lo a se vingar???

- Potter está tão consumido pela própria vingança que já perdeu boa parte de sua própria humanidade.

- E por que você está me contando isso? Em que isso poderá me ajudar??

- Só estou te dizendo. Você não está lidando com um bruxo vingativo e louco. O que você está preste a enfrentar é um homem poderoso e quase completamente transformado em demônio pelo próprio ódio. E este homem não está sozinho.

- E eles estão atrás de mim. – Draco completou.

- Você pode se salvar, saindo do caminho de Tom. Se o fizer, ele pode aplacar a fúria de Harry contra você.

- Não.

- Não seja teimoso, Draco. Estou tentando te ajudar.

- Isso já se tornou pessoal, pai. Eu não vou deixar Potter se safar desta como se não tivesse feito nada!! ELE MATOU PESSOAS E MEU DEVER COMO AUROR É FAZÊ-LO PAGAR POR ISSO!!

- Ele matou e ainda vai matar. E você não vai conseguir impedi-lo nem prendê-lo.

- Pois então vou morrer tentando!

- Então, quando estiver preso eternamente nesta casa, não me diga que eu não te avisei.

- O azar será somente meu.

- Tudo bem. Ah, só mais uma coisa.

- Que foi??

- Deixe sua mãe em paz. Ela já sofreu tempo suficiente. Ela merece descansar.

Antes que Draco tivesse a chance de dizer qualquer coisa, já tinha acordado. O sol dava sinais de que já ia sair e ele viu que não tinha passado de um sonho.

No quarto ao lado, Daemon se encontrava recostado na porta, com um leve sorriso.

- Pois então, Draco... Depois não diga que eu não te avisei. Não venha reclamar que eu não tentei te ajudar. Eu não vou tentar parar meu irmão ou o outro garoto. Como você mesmo disse, o azar será somente seu.

* * *

Tinha inventado uma desculpa qualquer e corrido para lá. Apesar de ser bruxa, tinha formação católica e tinha pecado. Precisava se confessar.

Entrou na bela igreja de arquitetura gótica e correu ao confessionário, onde o padre se encontrava, rezando. Ajoelhou-se ao lado da pequena casinha e fez o sinal da cruz.

- Perdoe-me, padre, pois eu pequei.

- Diga-me seus pecados, minha filha. – a voz do padre fez Hermione sentir-se mais calma. – Deus há de te perdoar.

- Padre, eu sou casada com um homem há quase dez anos. E eu o amo muito. Mas surgiu outro homem em minha vida e agora tudo parece tão... Confuso!!

- Sim, continue.

- Este homem... Ele... Me beijou. E eu gostei!

- Ah... Minha querida... Isto é grave.

- Agora eu já não sei o que sinto por ele, ou mesmo por meu marido! Mas o pior de tudo, padre, é que este homem é um criminoso! Esta noite mesmo eu sonhei com ele! Temo estar deixando de amar meu marido, padre.

- Minha pequena, o que eu falaria normalmente era que isso era um pecado grave. Mas eu sei que no coração não se manda. Portanto, não te darei penitência alguma. Te darei um tempo. Vá para sua casa e volte para seu marido. Organize seus pensamentos e seu coração. Só aí você poderá me dizer se realmente o que houve foi um pecado.

Hermione estava surpresa. Esperava o pior e o mais longo dos sermões, não a compreensão que ele estava demonstrando. Sorriu, um pouco aliviada.

- Muito obrigada, padre. – ela finalizou, fazendo novamente o sinal da cruz e saindo da igreja, um pouco mais feliz do que quando tinha entrado.

O padre, por sua vez, saiu de dentro do confessionário e se dirigiu à sacristia, onde um jovem, de vinte anos, barba crescida, cabelos espetados e olhos verdes o esperava.

- Ela veio, não veio?

- Veio sim, meu jovem. Exatamente como disse que viria. Ouso perguntar o que houve?

- Apenas uma visitinha noturna. – Harry respondeu, dando um sorriso.

- Meu filho, o que houve com seu lábio inferior?

- Acidente de trabalho, Caleb. Sabe como é. Essa vida de assassino cruel apaixonado é bem difícil.

- Com certeza... – Caleb riu, servindo uma taça de vinho ao afilhado.


	10. Destruindo vidas pouco a pouco

_Muito prazer, meu nome é otário_

_Vindo de outros tempos, mas sempre no horário_

_Peixe fora d'água, borboletas no aquário_

_Muito prazer, meu nome é otário_

_Na ponta dos cascos e fora do páreo_

_Puro-sangue puxando carroça_

_Tudo bem, até pode ser _

_Que os dragões sejam moinhos de vento_

_Tudo bem, seja o que for_

_Se for por amor às causas perdidas._

_**Dom Quixote – Engenheiros do Hawaii**_

****

* * *

****

Andou até a sala e sentou-se no sofá. Andou não. Rastejou-se. A cada dia que se passava sentia-se mais cansado, mais debilitado. Pior.

Viver sozinho naquela casa, por menor que ela fosse, não ajudava muito. Claro que não, só ajudava a piorar seu já deplorável estado de espírito.

Não tinha mais amigos. Dois deles estavam mortos e um era um traidor nojento e vil. E ele restara... Perdendo a identidade a cada dia, seu lado humano sucumbindo à fera maldita que existia dentro dele e sem forças mais para lutar contra aquilo.

Sim, ainda recebia visitas esporádicas de Hermione e Severus... Mas Severus, inevitavelmente o odiava, deixando Hermione na incômoda posição de mediadora entre um velho amigo e seu marido.

Às vezes chegava a pensar que tudo aquilo não passava de um pesadelo horrível e que aquela carta amaldiçoada jamais tinha chegado às suas mãos. Ou que Sirius jamais tivesse desaparecido por detrás daquele véu no Departamento de Mistérios. Ou então que um dia despertaria com a notícia de que os Potter haviam fugido do país na véspera de quando teriam sido atacados por Voldemort. Ou ainda, que jamais havia sido mordido quando criança por um maldito lobisomem, fato que selou seu destino.

Mas a realidade sempre o alcançava... As noites de Lua Cheia sempre chegavam... Os Potter haviam sido mortos por Voldemort há mais de vinte e cinco anos... Sirius deixara este mundo para sempre naquela noite fatídica há 11 anos... Harry James Potter se entregara a um caminho sem volta no Brasil... A vida era um inferno e estar morto seria um alívio fantástico.

Não era público. Apenas ele, Hermione, Severus e Dumbledore sabiam que era Voldemort o cúmplice de Harry. E com a discrição destes era possível contar. Nem mesmo Arthur Weasley, cuja família fora dilacerada por esses dois amaldiçoados, poderia saber.

Perdido em pensamentos, Remus mal percebeu que em sua lareira, a cabeça flutuante de Dumbledore o observava há algum tempo. Não se assustou, apenas sorriu para ele, cansado. Endireitou-se na poltrona.

- Alvo... Que surpresa boa... – sua voz saiu tão pesada e rouca que quem a escutasse sem conhece-lo o julgaria um ancião.

- Pena que as circunstâncias para que eu entre em contato não sejam das melhores, Remus... Eu preciso te pedir um favor. – a voz do ainda diretor de Hogwarts comprovava que ele era humano, devido à impressão de estar velho demais para estar vivo.

- Sabe que pode contar comigo, Alvo, para aquilo que precisar e que estiver ao meu alcance.

- Sim, mas talvez te pedir isso seja mais que abusar da sua boa vontade... Mesmo assim, preciso te pedir.

- Desta forma você me assusta, Alvo. Há algo errado? – a pergunta soava absurda diante de tantas coisas erradas que aconteciam todos os dias.

- A pequena Clair... Eu preciso que cuide dela... Por tempo indeterminado.

Uma sombra tomou conta do rosto de Remus. Respeitava demais o diretor, um dos bruxos mais poderosos que o mundo mágico conhecia, de uma inteligência invejável e uma sabedoria que ia além daquilo que se poderia conhecer... Mas será que ele não se lembrava que estava falando com uma _aberração_?

- Alvo... Você poderia me explicar porque quer deixar a menina comigo? Afinal... A lua cheia é uma realidade da qual não podemos nos esconder.

O diretor sorriu e suspirou.

- Clair é uma menina adorável, Remus... Mas temo que, sob minha custódia, ela possa estar revelando mais do que deveria a Harry e Tom. E há mais coisas envolvidas, mais do que eu posso revelar. Existem forças poderosas por trás disso tudo e objetivos tão sombrios que nem eu saberia explicitar. Clair tem um notório poder de proteção ao seu redor, mesmo em seus dias mais famintos você seria incapaz de machucá-la. – encerrou o diretor, dando a entender que havia algo de errado com a menina e que ele, o amaldiçoado lobisomem, tinha sido o premiado com a guarda daquele pequeno demônio...

Resignado, Remus respirou bem fundo, respondendo naquele fôlego.

- Claro, Alvo... Pode trazer a menina... Só preciso arrumar a casa de forma a hospedá-la apropriadamente. Faz tempo que não existem crianças nesta casa.

Aquele era um assunto tão doloroso que Remus pensava todos os dias em lançar em si mesmo um feitiço da memória, tentando se esquecer que Nymphadora Tonks algum dia existira...

- Ela está viva, Remus... – Dumbledore lhe adivinhara os pensamentos, falando com brandura.

- Eu sei... Mas... Não é a mesma coisa... – ele apenas sorriu. Um sorriso forçado, cheio de tristeza.

_No auge da guerra... Comensais revoltados com o destino vil que se acometera de seu mestre ainda lutavam contra os guerreiros de Dumbledore. Remus escondera Nymphadora do mundo, estava grávida, seu filho nasceria e seria uma esperança entre sua vida de angústias... _

_Deu à luz, o menino lindo, forte, chamado Sirius em homenagem ao amigo morto. Nymphadora estava tão feliz que mal se continha em si. Mas foram atacados em casa. O filho morto e Nymphadora vítima de um feitiço da memória tão poderoso que ela nunca mais o reconheceu._

_Não, aquele não era seu primeiro filho. Havia uma menina... Da idade de Harry..._

Olhou as folhas, Severus mandou de volta a carta que Harry o escrevera dez anos atrás. Apenas por aquele relato ele não odiava Harry... Ele se movera contra os trouxas por amor... _À sua filha, Helena_.

* * *

Sentada diante de Severus, que lia o "Profeta Diário" como se ela nem estivesse ali, nunca o café da manhã fora tão silencioso e tenso. Era como se ele soubesse do que ela tinha feito, mas isso era impossível... Sim, ele era formado em Leglimência, mas ela saberia se ele lesse seus pensamentos... Mesmo porque, eles prometeram jamais desconfiar um do outro.

Ele quebrou o incômodo silêncio que se instaurara entre eles.

- Dumbledore mandou uma coruja esta manhã. – disse por trás do jornal, secamente, lembrando muito sua época em Hogwarts. Aquele tom cortou o coração de Hermione.

- E o que dizia? – ela respondeu simplesmente, bebendo seu café, o rosto sumindo na xícara.

- Que você está em perigo mais iminente do que Malfoy... – ele foi seco novamente. Definitivamente ele sabia de algo.

Olhou para ele. Percebeu a desconfiança em seus olhos.

- Se está tão desconfiado, leia minha mente. – ela foi seca em retorno, a convivência a ensinara a ser seca quando ele o fosse. Se perdesse a calma, ele teria certeza em suas desconfianças, afinal, quando ela estava certa, nunca perdia a calma.

- Não desconfio de nada.

- Você está seco... Só esteve assim quando Victor veio me visitar no verão retrasado.

_Pimba!_ O ponto que não se deveria tocar! Só foi se lembrar daquilo tarde o suficiente para se arrepender.

**_- NÃO_** toque no nome dele novamente!!! – os olhos de Severus se inflamaram de tal forma que, fosse com seus alunos, eles já teriam corrido dele como o diabo foge da cruz.

Não adiantava dizer que a desconfiança e os ciúmes dele eram infundados. Apesar de Victor Krum ainda demonstrar sentimentos por ela, Hermione jamais retribuíra senão na forma de uma amizade formal.

- Sinto muito, mas sabe o quanto me aborrece quando principia com suas desconfianças para cima de mim. Em dez anos de casados, nunca te dei motivos para desconfiar de mim. Nunca.

- Com Krum eu admito que são ciúmes tolos, Hermione... Mas Potter...

Irritada, ela se ergueu da mesa, batendo as mãos sobre o tampo, em fúria, interrompendo a linha de pensamento dele.

- É muita cretinice a sua achar que eu seria capaz de me envolver com um assassino, inescrupuloso, baixo, vil, nojento...

Os olhos de Snape se estreitaram perigosamente. Uma certeza horrível, triste, porém óbvia, fora explicitada naquela reação. Ela perdera a calma.

- Eu já tenho minha resposta. – ele pegou seu jornal, levantou-se da mesa e se dirigiu à lareira. Jogou o Pó de Flú e clamou bem alto _"Hogwarts"_, sumindo nas chamas. Hermione sentou-se e afundou o rosto entre as mãos, desatando em choro desesperado. Potter acabaria destruindo sua vida de uma forma pior do que se a matasse...

* * *

- Não a culpe, Severus... Harry hoje é tão poderoso e ardiloso quanto Voldemort fora um dia. Eles foram amigos na adolescência. E as trevas causam certo fascínio.

Snape estava sentado diante de Alvo Dumbledore, que falava aquelas palavras como se estivesse se dirigindo a um filho desolado.

- Eu não a culpo, Alvo, eu realmente não a culpo... Mas... Numa hora como essa eu realmente esperava honestidade vinda dela. Somos ou não somos marido e mulher???

Alvo não respondeu. Levantou-se de sua cadeira e foi até Snape, colocando a mão em seu ombro.

- Lembra-se quando você virou-se para mim, ainda era um jovem... E disse que nunca seria capaz de se envolver com Voldemort? Na época você acabara de adquirir a Marca Negra...

Severus ponderava às lembranças. Eram dolorosas, mas sabia onde ele queria chegar. Sempre confiou em Dumbledore tal como confiaria em um pai, e aquele homem sabia que ele tinha se tornado um Comensal. Ainda assim continuou confiando nele... Mesmo com a mentira.

- Algumas verdades são tão terríveis para a pessoa quanto para os demais envolvidos, Severus... Ela própria deve estar apavorada com a situação. Por isso mentiu e por isso perdeu a calma. Ela precisa de você agora... Mais do que nunca. E se você der as costas, estará dando a brecha que Harry precisa para arrebatá-la para sempre.

Suspirando, Alvo bateu duas vezes, de leve no ombro do professor, se retirando e o deixando com seus pensamentos.

* * *

Após aquela noite de sonhos perturbados, Draco passou a olhar com maior desconfiança para Daemon. O moreno parecia carregar consigo um ar de quem sabia o que ele tinha sonhado, além de olhar para ele com um fascínio assustador.

- Notícias de Potter? – quase caiu da cadeira quando Daemon quebrou o silêncio. Estivera tão absorto em seus pensamentos que a voz grave e forte dele o assustou. Recompôs-se rápido o suficiente para que ele não percebesse seu estado.

- Não. – respondeu simplesmente. Daemon iria falar mais alguma coisa, mas os berros de Narcissa irromperam no ar. O príncipe do inferno deu um meio sorriso.

- Nem conversar podemos mais...

Draco não respondeu. Levantou-se e foi até um armário lacrado magicamente. Tirou de dentro uma seringa e uma poção. A mesma que ministrava todos os dias à mãe, para que ela continuasse viva, ali, com ele. Dane-se se ela estava sofrendo... Sem ela, tinha certeza, não tinha mais motivos para nada.

Não percebeu o leve movimento de dedos que Daemon fez, apontando para o frasco. Não percebeu que por uma fração de segundos a poção tomou uma coloração esverdeada. Não percebeu o sorriso maldito que Daemon dava enquanto se levantava da mesa e se dirigia a seu quarto.

- Você é doente, sabia? – falou para Draco quando passou por ele. Mas não havia acusação nem reprovação em sua voz. Era uma voz inflexível, seguida por aquele sorrisinho sádico.

Draco entrou no quarto e ouviu, como de costume, os impropérios que a mãe berrava contra ele. Preparou a seringa com a poção e imobilizou a mãe, injetando a poção em suas veias. Mas ela não ficava catatônica como de costume...

Os olhos de Narcissa tomaram um ar doentio. Ela sorriu e ergueu os braços – que deveriam estar imobilizados – para frente.

- Lucius... – ela murmurou fracamente, dando um sorriso fraco. – Você veio me buscar, meu querido...

O rapaz se desesperou. Havia algo errado! Sua mãe não estava reagindo como deveria, ela deveria estar se imobilizando, ficando quieta e inofensiva e não continuar falando. Olhou para onde ela erguia os braços e só viu a parede do quarto.

- MÃE!!!!!!

Draco jamais seria capaz de ver que Daemon estava ali, utilizando-se da imagem de Lucius Malfoy, os braços estendidos na direção de Narcissa, que se levantava debilmente da cama.

- NÃO!!!!! – o jovem loiro se jogou sobre a mãe, não poderia perdê-la. – NÃO ME DEIXE, MÃE, POR FAVOR!!!

A voz de Lucius foi ouvida na mente de Draco. _"Deixe-a, Draco"_. Mas não queria, não _podia_! Ainda tentava segurar a mãe, mas Daemon foi novamente ardiloso. Deu a Narcissa uma força que ela já não tinha. Apenas o suficiente para que ela se desvencilhasse de Draco. Ela se levantou da cama, indo até a imagem invisível de Lucius e abraçando o nada, caindo imediatamente ao chão. Draco correu até ela, segurando-a nos braços. Seu corpo estava gelado. Ela não respirava. Os olhos, abertos, não tinham vida, apesar de terem um brilho de felicidade que ele não compreendia.

- MÃÃÃÃÃÃE!!!!! NÃÃÃÃÃÃO!!!!!!

Neste momento a porta se abriu e Daemon entrou. Seus olhos denotavam incredulidade. Foi até eles e colocou a mão no pescoço dela. Narcissa estava morta.

Pegou Draco por debaixo dos braços, tentando afasta-lo dali.

- Vamos, não pode fazer mais nada por ela...

- NÃO!!! MÃE, VOLTAAA!!!!! – Draco se debatia e berrava com fúria. Aquilo não podia estar acontecendo, ainda estava naquele maldito pesadelo, seu pai pregava peças em sua mente. Sua mãe não poderia estar morta.

- Ela está morta, Draco.

- NÃO, DAEMON, NÃO!!!! – tentava se livrar dos braços do outro que o arrastava para fora do quarto. O descontrole tomando conta dele. Se debatia de todas as formas, chegando a bater em Daemon, que não o soltava. – ELA NÃO PODE MORRER!!! NÃO!!!!!

Daemon segurou forte Draco. A onda de fúria e descrença substituídas por uma onda de tristeza, abatimento, desalento e desespero. Pela primeira vez em quase uma década, o jovem filho único de Lucius e Narcissa Malfoy chorava. Chorava nos braços do assassino de sua mãe, sem jamais desconfiar daquilo.


	11. Passos adiante, passos retrógrados

O bip intercalado e lento daquele aparelhinho trouxa era absolutamente irritante, porém era o que dava a ele a certeza de que sua paciente ainda estava viva. Se é que a situação em que a mulher se encontrava não era aquilo que se poderia chamar de "viva". Um mero vegetal. Encarando o teto sem piscar. Sem fechar os olhos. Sem desviar por um único minuto do ponto desconhecido em que seus olhos se fixaram.

De tempos em tempos, uma enfermeira pingava uma poção em seus olhos, o que evitava a desidratação da retina, o que ocasionaria um dano irreversível. O medi-bruxo lhe aplicava poções para mantê-la viva, ainda havia a esperança de algo fantástico ocorrer e ela simplesmente voltar... Por mais remota e impossível que essa chance estivesse.

Então a deixou sozinha para a noite, como costumeiramente. A enfermeira pingou algumas gotas da poção hidratante em seus olhos e saiu. Ninguém sabia o que havia acontecido de verdade. Não havia nenhuma forma de provar que quem teria atacado a desafortunada senhora teria sido Harry Potter. Nada, nenhuma lembrança havia restado em sua mente, para que pudesse ser útil às investigações. Não havia marcas em seu corpo, em suma ela estava perfeitamente saudável, porém algo a acometera de tal forma que a transformou em um mero vegetal. Sem envenenamento, sem feitiços. Absolutamente _nada_.

Quando o medi-bruxo fechou a porta atrás de si, um terrível pressentimento se apossou dele, um calafrio lhe percorreu a espinha e ele virou-se desesperado, tentando abrir a porta, inutilmente. _"Alorromora!"_, gritou, apontando a varinha para a fechadura, e novamente provou-se inútil. Correu para a janela que deveria servir para vigiar os pacientes, porém a mais pura escuridão era a única coisa que conseguia ver. Buscou uma cadeira e tentou arremessa-la contra o vidro, porém ela foi repelida com tamanha violência que, não fosse ele estar com a varinha em punho e atento para que algo assim pudesse acontecer, provavelmente agora estaria gravemente ferido.

Enquanto isso, no interior do quarto, naquele exato momento em que o desavisado medi-bruxo fechava a porta, ele igualmente selava o destino da moribunda. Pela janela, um Harry James Potter de olhos avermelhados apenas aguardava pelo momento em que poderia estar completamente à sós com sua nova vítima.

Como se pudesse pressentir a presença de seu algoz, a mulher tremeu. Seus olhos finalmente se moveram de onde focavam o nada, encarando o homem impiedoso que agora estava em seu quarto. Merlin, como ela gostaria de se mover e gritar, fugir, fazer algo para impedir aquilo que, no fundo ela sabia, era absolutamente inevitável.

- Onde está sua segurança, Dolores...? – ele perguntou calmamente, sentando-se diante dela, o assento da cadeira virado para frente.

Uma lágrima desceu pelo rosto dela quando ela ouviu e reconheceu a voz de Harry. A maldição que ele havia lançado sobre ela impedia que ela se movesse. Mas ao contrário do feitiço do Corpo Preso, não havia reversão, a não ser que aquele que amaldiçoou a vítima tivesse compaixão.

- Suponho que seu maior desejo, neste exato momento, seria fugir, não é mesmo? Pena que eu não tenho o mesmo desejo, ou poderíamos entrar em um acordo, não é verdade? – ele girava displicentemente a varinha em sua mão direita.

Ela fechou os olhos apertados, forçando a si própria a acreditar que existiam milagres e que, se naquele momento, alguém impedisse Potter, ela seria capaz de se casar com um Centauro.

- Acho que podemos começar logo com isso... – ele se levantou da cadeira e, com um sorriso sádico, apontou a varinha para ela, que fechou os olhos pela última vez, na esperança de acordar daquele horrível pesadelo.

* * *

Draco vinha piorando sua aparência gradativamente. Extremamente magro e mais pálido que o costumeiro, era como se pouco a pouco a vida se esvaísse por seus dedos e ele não fizesse absolutamente nada para que o oposto ocorresse. Ainda assim, ele trabalhava. Apesar de Arthur ter lhe dado licença pela morte de sua mãe, ele se recusou em ficar sem trabalhar, o que resultou em uma terrível discussão entre os dois.

Fora chamado com urgência a comparecer no St. Mungus, em plena madrugada. Aparentemente um novo ataque, creditado a Harry Potter, havia ocorrido há alguns instantes. O medi-bruxo responsável pelo chamado, Zacharias Smith, fumegava de um não-contido ódio. Nunca fora segredo que detestava Harry Potter durante a época da escola, principalmente depois de seus desentendimentos na AD.

- Pode, por favor nos esclarecer exatamente o que houve lá dentro, senhor Smith? – uma bruxa jovem de cabelos claros e encaracolados perguntava, a resposta sendo anotada por uma pena de repetição rápida.

Draco olhava ao redor. Aurores por todos os lados, membros do alto escalão do Ministério indo à loucura, medi-bruxos e enfermeiros apavorados e pacientes confusos. Era a personificação do crescente caos que, pouco a pouco, era instaurado entre as pessoas. Causado por um único e enlouquecido bruxo.

Entrou no quarto onde ocorrera o novo crime e por pouco não segura um berro. Dolores Umbridge, assistente direta do Ministro da Magia, estava pregada ao teto, completamente nua, com horrendas lacerações por todo o corpo e o rosto desfigurado. Ainda gotejava sangue no chão, formando uma poça que, vagarosamente, tomava conta de todo o quarto.

- Aquele... Doente... – na parede do quarto era possível divisar uma frase, escrita com o sangue de Dolores. _"Eu não devo mentir!"_. Draco não compreendeu. Talvez pelo fato de jamais ter sido informado do que se passava na sala de Umbridge, quando Harry Potter cumpria suas detenções, no quinto ano.

Ainda completamente horrorizado com a cena, Draco dá um salto para frente e um grito, ao sentir que alguém tocara seu ombro. O grito fora consideravelmente baixo, porém o suficiente para Daemon perceber o quanto Draco já havia sido afetado pelos crimes de Harry.

- Relaxe, garoto. Potter não vai aparecer entre tantos Aurores. Ele não é estúpido.

- Obrigado pela brilhante informação. – o loiro arrumava suas vestes e se recompunha, ainda olhando para a frase na parede. – Que diabos isso deveria significar, Potter...? Que tipo de jogo sádico é esse?

Um bruxo, não mais velho que 20 anos, entrou na sala e correu até Draco, parecendo afobado.

- Senhor Malfoy, levantamos os dados sobre a estadia de Umbridge em Hogwarts, onze anos atrás. Pelo visto ela torturou Potter com permissão do Ministro Fudge, que queria, a qualquer custo, evitar que a notícia de que "Você-sabe-quem" estava de volta se espalhasse.

- É eu sei. – ele respondeu, distraído, encarando a frase. Fez menção de tocar aqueles escritos, mas temeu que fosse exatamente o que Potter queria, como se suspeitasse de que haveria ali alguma maldição.

Aquilo fez com que suas próprias convicções fossem abaladas. Uma vez dissera que Potter precisaria comer muito arroz com feijão para meter-lhe medo. Porém ainda não tinha visto o quão sádico e diabólico seu rival poderia ser. Pela primeira vez, sentiu as pernas cambalearem. Sim. Estava com _medo_. E sentia que, de alguma forma, Harry sabia.

* * *

Blaise Zabini. O sonserino mais misterioso e temido dos áureos tempos de Hogwarts. Galante, de porte aristocrático, pureblood como mandava o figurino. De família nobre e tradicional do mundo bruxo, trabalhava em altos cargos do Ministério da Magia. E contrariando todas as expectativas, casou-se com a grifinória Parvati Patil. Veio-se saber tempos depois que fora um casamento de conveniências. Os pais de Parvati, apesar de igualmente tradicionalistas e teoricamente ricos, precisavam de dinheiro. Recorrer aos Zabini fora uma tentativa desesperada. E provou-se, com o passar dos anos, o pior erro deles.

Em eventos sociais, Blaise exibia Parvati tal qual um troféu. Linda, aqueles grandes olhos negros, injetados de uma paixão única e aquela pele caramelada, que suscitava os pensamentos mais sórdidos e os olhares cheios de cobiça dos demais. Os cabelos longos, negros, lisos e com permanente perfume de jasmim, Parvati era uma tentação.

Em casa tudo era diferente.

Era a partir do momento em que ele trancava a porta de acesso. Seu semblante, seu olhar, tudo adquiria uma sombra pesada e um olhar injetado de uma dominação e um sentimento de posse tomava conta dele. Parvati deixava o teatro do lado de fora. Os elfos domésticos eram instruídos a jamais dizer uma palavra do que acontecia lá dentro a ninguém, portanto seria impossível que alguém descobrisse.

- Quem falou para você dirigir a palavra ao Nott, Parvati? – a voz dele, grave, pesada, cheia de uma fúria inicialmente contida, porém crescente, se fez ouvir.

A jovem estacou e virou-se para ele, em absoluto pânico. Sabia que não adiantava a resposta que daria, o resultado seria o mesmo.

- Ele... Ele se dirigiu a mim, querido. Seria deselegante manter-me calada. – ela falou, tentando parecer o mais natural possível, mas involuntariamente seus olhos já se enchiam de lágrimas.

- _Crucio_. – o raio negro cruzou a sala e atingiu Parvati pelas costas, que caiu de joelhos, atravessada pela dor intensa daquela maldição. Por mais vezes que tivesse sido vítima daquele suplício, era como se a cada sessão, as dores se redobrassem e encontrassem uma nova maneira de faze-la sofrer.

Os gritos da jovem eram o único som audível no momento. Até que uma terceira voz se fez ouvir e uma maldição imperdoável pode ser divisada.

- _Império_. – a voz ordenou. E imediatamente a tortura da jovem ex-grifinória cessou. Parvati não se movia, sentia dores intensas por todo corpo e mal podia respirar. Ouvia a voz, mas não conseguia saber de quem se tratava, até que ela tornou a falar. – _Estupefaça_. – e a jovem não viu nada mais.

* * *

Hermione abriu os olhos e, ao constatar que Severus não dormia ao seu lado, suspirou. Desde a última discussão, há quase uma semana, não tinha notícias do marido, a não ser cartas de Dumbledore, dizendo que ele estava bem e que só precisava de algum tempo para reorganizar os pensamentos. Tinha certeza de que ainda o amava e que era recíproco, porém ainda se sentia vulnerável ao olhar intenso e à sedução de Harry Potter.

Levantou-se a muito custo e se dirigiu até a cozinha. Iria fazer o café, sem açúcar, amargo como ela merecia. Comer torradas, secas, sem geléia ou manteiga. Tudo para que ela se lembrasse daquele erro atroz, daquele momento em que deixou a coragem e o orgulho de lado para permitir que seu coração abrisse o espaço necessário para que Harry Potter, o novo inimigo público número 1 se aproveitasse e fizesse dela um fantoche.

Mas ao chegar na cozinha o viu. Suas roupas formais, o cabelo displicente jogado ao rosto, de costas para ela. Passando o café. Com açúcar. Na mesa, torradas, potes de geléia de vários sabores, que só ele sabia preparar, como um autêntico professor de Poções. O cheiro de ovos e bacon, que estavam sendo fritos para ela. E não pôde evitar que seus olhos ficassem marejados. Sorrindo levemente, se aproximou sem dizer palavra alguma. Tocou seu ombro.

Por sua vez, ele fechou os olhos, sentindo aquele toque que tanto apreciava, desejava e sentia falta. Não poderia se afastar dela. Seria fatal para ambos. Ele não sabia mais viver sem aqueles cabelos loiros. Sem as roupas irritantemente entupidas de pêlos ruivos de seu gato, Bichento, sem aqueles cabelos castanhos volumosos, cacheados, que emolduravam a face mais perfeita que tivera a oportunidade de vislumbrar.

Virou-se para ela e a enlaçou pela cintura, puxando-a para si, enquanto com a outra mão tirava algumas mechas de cabelo que cobriam seu rosto.

- Como eu pude duvidar, por um segundo, do que você sente por mim...? – ele falou, sorrindo, olhando fundo em seus olhos. Ela sorriu, algumas lágrimas se desprendendo de seus olhos. Ele limpou seu rosto com as costas das mãos e deu-lhe um beijo.

E naquele momento ela percebeu a principal diferença que existia entre o beijo de Severus e o beijo de Harry. O beijo de Harry era contido de desejo, luxúria, volúpia, era praticamente uma obscenidade. Já o de Severus... Era amor. Cálido, com a pitada exata de lascívia. Intenso sem se perder na vulgaridade. Era o certo. Era o que ela queria.

Mas saberia lutar na hora certa ou cairia novamente na armadilha de Potter? _"Que se dane"_, pensou. _"Por hoje, me darei o direito de ser feliz, sem pensar no resto"_.

* * *

A madrugada ia alta. Era véspera de lua cheia e Remus dormira cedo, preparando o corpo para o que o aguardava a partir da próxima noite. No quarto ao lado, agora decorado com motivos infantis de menina, a pequena Clair dormia profundamente.

Porém, em contrapartida, o sono de Remus era agitado. Virava na cama, enquanto, em seus sonhos, via imagens terríveis, profanas. Sua filha, Helena, sendo estuprada e agredida de todas as formas possíveis. Humilhações terríveis, enquanto ela olhava em seus olhos e lhe implorava por alguma ajuda. E ele tentava ajudar, porém se via atado a correntes de ferro presas a uma parede maciça. E como se não bastasse, ao lado via os Comensais atacando e assassinando brutalmente seu filho e deixando Nymphadora inválida para sempre. Ele queria berrar por socorro e tentava faze-lo, porém era como se, ao sair, sua voz se tornasse um novo algoz de seus familiares. Forçava as mãos para se livrar e se via mais atado à parede. Chorava, tentava despertar daquele maldito pesadelo, e via-se incapacitado. Arranhava o próprio rosto, arrancando sangue, talhando a pele e a carne de forma selvagem. Até que finalmente via-se transformado em lobisomem, mesmo sem a lua cheia para transforma-lo. E sem fazer uso da poção Mata-cachorro, via-se uma criatura incontrolável. O que lhe restava de consciência tentava detê-lo, porém o instinto animal falava mais alto e ele se via como o próprio assassino de Helena e do filho.

Acordou sobressaltado. Levou a mão ao rosto e percebeu algo molhado, mas aliviou-se ao constatar ser apenas suor. Respirava pesadamente e olhava ao redor. Já não recordava desde quando tinha aqueles pesadelos. Parecia que era uma eternidade, porém forçou-se a lembrar.

E lembrou.

Tudo começou desde o dia em que Dumbledore levou Clair Parkinson para morar com ele...

Agora compreendia. Ela não era uma garota comum. Harry e Voldemort a tinham devolvido com algo maligno dentro dela. E sabendo se tratar de uma criança indefesa, seria impossível fazer algo contra ela.

_Malditos..._


End file.
